Carlisle's heart beat
by Carelise682
Summary: This is a story about a girl who search for her brother and have an extraordinary affect on dear Dr Cullen .
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's heartbeat .

Chapter 1

It was an icy morning when the bus carrying Elizabeth Koster drove into the town of Forks .She sat in the back of the bus watching the scenery pass by through the window . She hope to find here what she was searching for in every town she visited before Forks ,this was the last place to look for her brother and she prayed that this place would give her a clue, any clue of his whereabouts .

Too soon the bus stopped at the station .Getting off and collecting her luggage ,was the easy part ,the hardest was finding a place to stay. She decided to visit the towns only diner first 'cause she was hungry .After that she'd ask around for directions to a guest house and maybe about her brother the latter made her shudder ,she was really tired of searching .

The diner was busy so early in the morning ,people actually were there for breakfast and a little chat with other locals .They didn't even bother to look up when she entered ,except maybe for the African American woman at the counter ,she did look up for a moment before helping another customer .

Taking a seat at the only empty table Elizabeth ,wondered if it was the right thing to have come was a while before the woman at the counter came to her by then some of the customers has already left. ''What can I bring you ?'' the woman asked after a friendly ''Good morning'' .Smiling Elizabeth says ''Just coffee and some of that delicious smelling muffins thanks ''.The woman left with a ''Coming right up '' leaving Elizabeth alone again .

Staring through the window Elizabeth could see that it was raining outside ,sighting she thought of how she was going to keep her luggage, which consisted of one suitcase and a small rucksack, dry. The door of the diner opened and a girl with long bronze hair and chocolate eyes came in ''Hey Annie! '',she called .From the back Elizabeth heard the African American woman answer ''Morning Renesmee I 'll be right with you ''. ''Ok '',Renesmee said before taking a seat at the counter .

Studying the girl, Elizabeth wondered if this was the girl her brother send her a picture of six months ago before he stopped writing .She knew the only way to find out was to ask the girl if she knew a Markus Koster .She decided that now was as good the time as any ,and got up .Taking a deep breath she took a hesitant step towards the girl . ''Excuse me '',she started .The girl turned towards her ''Yes ?''she inquired politely ''Can I help you?'' .Swallowing hard Elizabeth took out her brothers picture out of her coat pocket .Holding out the picture to Renesmee she ask ''Have you seen this man ?''.Taking the picture from Elizabeth, Renesmee looked .

Shaking her head and giving back the picture she says ''Sorry ,no I haven't ,but you could ask my Grandpa his the chief of police he may know about the man ,if I may ask why are you looking for him ?''. Feeling disappointed Elizabeth says with a voice thick with tears '' His my brother ,and I need to find him soon ''. Turning away she leaves the girl ,taking a seat at the table near the window again .

Laying her head down on her arms she let a feeling of utter hopelessness wash over her . It's a while before she can bring herself to lift her head again ,at the same moment Annie comes back with her order ''Sorry if it took so long, but I had muffins in the oven '' she apologises .Smiling Elizabeth nods ''Its alright I'm not in a hurry really ''.Smiling back the woman leaves to help another customer .

Looking at the counter where Renesmee was ,Elizabeth find that shes left ,shrugging she guess Renesmee must have other things to do . Eating her muffin and drinking her coffee she push all thoughts of the strange girl to the back of her mind.

''Mom ! Mom !'' Renesmee calls as she runs through the door of her family's house . ''Mom!'' she calls again when she gets no answer .From the direction of the living room a voice calls ''Nessie your moms not home ''.Its her Aunt Alice .Going there she finds the whole family minus her Dad,Gradma Esme and Mom there . She decides to tell them what she was going to tell her Mom . Taking a seat beside her Grandpa for all porpoises Carlisle ,she says ''Theres a woman in town asking about Uncle Markus she even showed me his picture ,she says his her brother ,she looked sad when I told her I didn't see him ''. ''Is it a brunette?'' Alice asks curious .Nodding Renesmee says ''Yes ,and grey eyes ''. ''Then that must be her '',Alice says thoughtfully . ''Her who ?'' Jasper asks confused ''Come on Alice out with it ''. Shaking her head Alice gets to her feet , ''No later Jasper first I want to see her for myself '' turning to Renesmee she asks ''Where was she when she asked you ?'' .Frowning slightly Renesmee answers ''The diner ''. Nodding Alice turn to Carlisle ''Come with me ,You should meet her ''. If dear Dr Cullen could frown he would have ,but since his a vampire and can't do that he decides to go with Alice's plan .

''Hello the names Charlie ,my deputy said you wanted to see me '', the Chief of Police seemed like a nice man Elizabeth thought as he greeted her . Taking a seat infront of him she takes out the picture of her brother and hand it to the man . ''This is a picture of my brother ,last I heard he was here in your town ,I have been searching through the whole state , but he is nowhere ,I have been told that you could help me ,please I'm desperate ,my dad awaits word from me ,and I'm so very much tired of searching '',giving him a pleading look she feel hysteria rising inside of her .Looking at the picture Chief Swan recognises the man instantly ,handing back the picture he says softly with a note of regret in his voice ''Look I'm going to be frank with you Miss Koster ,this man Markus was here but six months ago he disappeared ,his wife is Esme Koster once Cullen until your brother came into this town and ripped Dr and Mrs Cullen apart ,it's a miracle that Dr Cullen didn't hurt or chase your brother away ,if you want to know more about his disappearance I'd suggest you start there .'' After this Elizabeth gets up and say goodbye to the Chief knowing full well that her audience with him is over .

Outside she wonders where the Cullens live since she didn't think to ask the man . Sighting she starts walking down the road thinking about what Charlie Swan told her about Markus .She knew Markus better than anyone ,and never did she know that he could break up a marriage between two people ,especially this unknown Dr Cullen and Esme .

She decides to ask for directions to the Cullens house from an old lady who just left a store ,just to hear that the house is outside of town . Feeling hopeless she wonders how on earth was she going to get there . She was not about to walk there since it could take her ages . Kicking a stone in her path she groaned feeling very sorry for herself .Unaware of prying eyes she decides to go back to the diner for lunch and then to the small guest house owned by an eccentric old lady with curlers in her hair and slippers on her feet .

From across the street Alice and Carlisle could clearly see the young dark haired woman .To them she didn't look too happy about something .They saw her kick a stone and then walk off somewhere . ''She looks like him'',Carlisle breaths .Nodding Alice adds ''Yes except that she is still human and he is not '' . ''Your right Alice but we should try to talk to her ,and find out why she wants to find him so badly ''. They begin to follow Elizabeth ,staying hidden for now . a Soft breeze blows their way ,bringing with it a vague scent of flowers and something quite delicious ,something that they both know is her blood .Groaning as if in pain Carlisle puts his hand over his nose to keep the scent from making him do something stupid . Sensing that Carlisle isn't fine Alice grabs his arm ,pulling him in another direction , almost instantly she lets go when she hears something she'd never heard come from Carlisle before .The unmistakable sound of a heart beating ,not loud but still .Terrified she look at him just to see the oddest expression on his face . One of utter helplessness .

Just something I wanted to try I hope you enjoy oh and I don't own twilight saga I only own Elizabeth Koster .


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 2

THE SLEEPING VAMPIRE

Pacing back and forth in his home office Carlisle Cullen was in a constant state of panic .He was thinking of how to get his heart back to its normal frozen form .His been doing that for four hours since he and Alice came home .He didn't tell anyone ,but he knew by now Alice would have . He was going out of his mind already ,not to mention that other parts of his long dead organs started to function at its own accord ,He had to use the bathroom when he came home ,and the smell of the liquid that came out made him feel sick .

Rubbing his chest he turns his thoughts to the woman who caused this mess .He don't even know her ,shes just some random woman ,who happens to be Markus's sister .Really how could someone like her have such a strong effect on him ,a long time vampire . He didn't even know her name .Groaning loudly he thought of the moment he laid eyes on her .He was fine then ,until he caught her scent .

He knew now how Edward had felt when Bella was still human .He who was around human blood constantly ,wanted to kill the woman ,and at the same time he wanted to protect her. Shaking his head to get rid of those horrible thoughts ,he resume his pacing . ''This is not right '',he mutters to himself . a Soft knock on the door brings him back to reality a bit '' Come in '',he calls knowing already who it is. a Spikey haired head peeked around the door before its owner stepped in to the room . ''I told the others ''Alice informed ''Jacob has gone to get the other wolves ,I think even Sams pack will come .We need to discuss this Carlisle ,its for all of ours sakes ''. Looking at Alice in an odd way Carlisle says defensively ''We don't need to discuss anything ,Alice ,what we need to do now is get that woman here and question her on her intentions and why she wants to find Markus''. Getting a bit annoyed at Carlisle's lack of caution towards the woman Alice says gritting her teeth ''No Carlisle I don't think we should do that right now ''walking away to leave she adds over her shoulder ''We will be in the living room ,make sure to be there'', with that she leaves closing the door .

Frustrated Carlisle picks up a small vase that Renesmee likes filling with wild flowers after her hikes with Jacob her boyfriend and leader of one of the La Push wolf packs .Without thinking twice about it Carlisle hurls the vase across the room ,for it to crash into the wall with force and break into hundreds of tiny pieces . He don't feel better after this show of anger.

Sighting heavily he walk to the mess on the floor ,bending down he starts picking up the pieces. ''Renesmee 's going to kill me If she sees this mess '',he mutters to himself .

Not even one piece of transport for her to get to the Cullens house. She should have known that it won't be easy to get to the only people who could help her find Markus . Pacing her room she thought of her Dad who was waiting for news .How on earth was she going to tell him that she can't even get to her Sister in Law? . She felt like a useless person for being so helpless .

Frowning sadly she thought of her family back home .There was her Dad who wasn't all too well these days ,then there was Gran with her short mop of curly grey hair ,there was her aunts Mia and Tessa ,and her cousins Luan ,Bart ,Mellissa ,Doreen and little Essie ,lastly there was her uncle Hardus with his beard that touched his chest and his amputated leg .All lived on the family farm in the Karoo near Laingsburg in South Africa . Markus needs to be found for all of their sakes ,he needed to take over from her Dad .Her Dad wasn't the man he was before their Mom died ,he was a broken ill version of the once big strong man they'd called Pa . Wiping away a stray tear Elizabeth decides to go and take a shower .Hopefully come morning she'll have a better plan ,even if she have to walk to the Cullens she will for her family's sake .

Carlisle watch his family from his seat next to Billy Black ,Jacob 's father and Tribal Elder . Everyone have said what they wanted to about this new situation ,he on the other hand remained silent contemplating on what to do about the things that have been said .Sam the leader of the other pack said that the woman should be killed because she was obviously bad news. Rosalie for once said that they couldn't kill a family member of the missing Markus .Alice agreed with Rosalie ,while Jasper said that they were making Carlisle nervous and should stop with it right now ,Emmett interrupted by saying that Esme had the right to decide if she wanted to meet her husband's sister . An argument broke out which Renesmee stopped by screaming at everyone to stop ,which they did eventually .

'' We should vote '',Bella suggests after an hour or so has passed after the argument .Rubbing his chest for the umpteenth time that day Carlisle gets to his feet . Looking at every face in the room ,he says ''I don't want to vote ,but if it helps me to get my normal self back ,I will ,''lifting the hand not touching his chest he adds ''I vote for her to be brought here ,I don't know what happened to me but I can't stay like this ,where on earth do you get a vampire with a beating heart ,and of course properly working organs ,I mean look at Alice shes perfectly fine but not me ,why me then? that is what I want to know ,now if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave ,I seem to feel oddly tired ,if anyone need me I will be in my room '',he leaves without a backwards glance .

His room is like any other room in the house full of books and CDs ,against one wall theres a tan couch ,the windows are full length reaching from floor to ceiling. Laying down on the couch Carlisle let out a tired sight . He close his eyes for a moment ,wondering if he was going to turn into a human ,or was he going to just be a weird vampire with a beating heart .

Stretching his aching body he makes himself comfortable on the couch ,slipping into a restless sleep ,his last thought is about the outcome of this situation and its consequences .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoy , today its my second try to write this chapter because my computer deleted the other one out of its own accord ,I literally cried when that happened .please review . oh and sorry if it's a short chapter I will try to write a longer one next time hugs .


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 3

HELLO ELIZABETH

Elizabeth was up bright and early the morning of her second day in Forks ,she was determined to find a way to get to the Cullens . She decided to call her Gran first to hear if everything was alright at home .She couldn't talk long really, long distance calls was very expensive, she knew she owed it to her family to report though, she didn't want them to think that she had vanished too . Ouma Essie is still up ,when she call , ''Hello Ouma how is things there ?'',she asks .Shes glad to hear her Grans voice when she says ''Everything is fine here child ,and with you child you don't sound if you are alright ''. ''Oh its nothing Ouma ,listen I can't talk too long ,I just wanted to know if everything is alright there say hello to Pa tell him I miss him and love him ,and of course I love you too Ouma ,I have to go now bye '',she ends the call after this . a Deep longing to be home takes hold of her ,shes been away from home too long now ,she had been searching for her brother for almost four months ,she should have started when he disappeared six months ago but her father was in and out the hospital every other week. She was worried sick ,what if the worst had happened to him?, she didn't want to think of such things yet ,but sooner or later she would have to .

Sighting a long troubled sight she went to her suitcase and got out clothes to wear for the day ,after that she will go find a store that sells shoes for hiking ,maybe just maybe with effort she could walk there .

Carlisle woke with a start ,for a moment he was disoriented ,he didn't remember laying down ,he didn't even remember closing his eyes .Then in a rush everything came back to him ,the discussion ,the strange tiredness and then sleep ,something he didn't do for all his years since he became a vampire .He became aware of a painful feeling in his lower body where his bladder must be ,and sighted heavily ,he knew all too well what that meant ,he was going to have to use the bath room again.

He got up and stretched ,funny enough he never knew that he had so many unused muscles ,he ached all over .He was glad for the three bathrooms of the house because he did really not feel like it to stand in line . He finished as fast as he could ,the awful smell bothered him too much to stand it .When he walked down stairs he caught a whiff of something that smelled so good his stomach grumbled at it and his mouth watered . Confused at that he rather rushed out of the house afraid that somehow if he stayed he'd give into his rather dormant human instincts ,he did not want to change into a human ,that would mean he'd die soon .Shuddering at the thought he went to his car ,he really had a full day ahead of him .

He drove slowly today ,he was rather hesitant to get to work ,what if there was a change in him people would catch on to . Just to make sure he looked in the mirror of the car ,sighting in relief he realised he was just being paranoid .He was still the same good looking charming doctor he'd always been . Except for the changes inside his body ,there was really nothing wrong with him.

He was nearly on the outskirts of town when he saw her , she was walking down the road ,looking ahead .He wondered why she was walking out of town ,was she just going for a walk? or was she on her way somewhere? . Determined to find out he send the car in her direction slowing down beside her .

Elizabeth heard a car slowing down beside her ,looking up she saw a black sports car coming to a halt next to her .She watched as the black tinted window at the driver's side wound down ,until it was fully open .There was only one occupant ,a man with pale blond hair ,and even paler skin ,his eyes was the oddest colour she'd ever seen at this moment she couldn't identify the colour but she knew if she had time to think she'd find a name for it .She realised something then ,one the man was the most handsomest guy she had ever seen, and two she felt herself drawn to him.

She took a step towards him ,the car, but stopped herself there and then .She swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye , she instantly realised that that was a mistake ,it was like being a rabbit caught in the spotlights of a car ,she felt like a statue ,she couldn't move ,she couldn't even breath .Then he spoke ''Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen ,can I drop you somewhere?'', oh that voice it was like a spell was being cast over her . It was deep and so so sexy ,she could listen to him like forever and not get tired of it . She caught him watching her questioningly ,and she realised she didn't reply to his greeting . Gulping nervously she said ''Hello I'm Elizabeth Koster ,…'',she started to say then stopped abruptly .Blinking she took a step back ''Did he say Cullen?'' she asked herself, taking another step back . a Nervous hole gnawed at the pit of her stomach ,how was she going to ask him about Markus? ,she wasn't really good with people ,she'd rather run as far away from here as possible .Biting her lip she looked at him ,he was staring right back at her ,without an inch of shyness ,he was so confident she could feel it radiating from him. She took another nervous step back ,and did the stupidest thing she could ever do ,she ran.

Carlisle didn't know why he did it ,but he knew he had to catch her before she could disappear ,so when she ran he quickly got out of the car and gave chase .Because his vampire ability he caught up with her with ease as if he only went for a stroll .He caught her by the arm and pulled her kicking and screaming to the car ,he opened the backseat door and threw her inside shutting the door quickly .Then he got into the driver's seat ,pushing a button he locked all doors ,just to make sure she did not escape .She did try, he watched as she pulled and push against the doors frantically ,clear panic on her face . He let her be as he manoeuvred the car around and headed back to the house .After a while it grew quiet on the back seat ,he took a brief look at her and found that she was staring out of the window .She didn't look afraid anymore ,that gave him a satisfied feeling that he didn't understand .

Smiling slightly he looked back to the road speeding up a bit ,she was going nowhere soon ,he'll have all the answers today , he just hoped that she would tell him everything .

Elizabeth couldn't help but gasp in wonder as she took her first look of the Cullens house ,it was big white and very modern with big glass windows ,that glistened in the early light of the day .As the car came to a halt in front of the house ,she felt suddenly really nervous ,how many Cullens was there ? two ? three? She didn't know but she hoped they didn't get mad at her for being here . '' Okay Elizabeth '' she heard her kidnapper say , ''We are going inside and have a little chat ,don't try to run or anything ,I assure you I am quite capable of catching you again ,understood ?'',she nodded feeling a bit of fear creeping into her heart .He pushed a button and the locks on the doors clicked open .He watched her carefully as he eased out of the car ,before coming to her door and opened it for her ,standing aside that she could get out . Elizabeth felt her fear grow as she caught several faces looking at her from a downstairs window .They didn't leave they kept watching as Carlisle lead her to the front door .He held the door open for her to walk through first ,before he himself followed closely .The inside was big and spacious ,she felt if she yelled ,her voice would make an echo . She followed him to a large living room ,and there she came face to face with the whole Cullen family . All as inhumanly beautiful as the next . Then she heard Carlisle say ''Everyone ,this is Elizabeth Koster ,Elizabeth this is the rest of the Cullens my family .''

okay this is the end of chapter 3 hope you liked it hugs to all readers please review .


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 4

THE TRUTH ABOUT MARKUS

Elizabeth didn't know what to say when Carlisle introduced her , should she say '' Please to meet you''? ,but that won't help she didn't know their names ,he didn't give any . How was she supposed to know who was who ?, she didn't know the answer so she just stared at them . She searched their faces for something ,anything ,then she did recognise someone ,she took a step in that someone's direction ''Renesmee ?,'' she asked for a moment confused about the girls presence .Renesmee sighted and walked forward , ''I'm sorry ,I know I lied to you but it wasn't intentionally ,I didn't know you ,I thought maybe you were lying about uncle Markus , our family don't need more problems than we already have ''. Elizabeth feels at a loss to the girls explanation ,what does she say?, does she forgive her? .Gulping nervously she decides to say something ,even if its only to correct Renesmee , clearing her throat she says ''I didn't lie about Markus ,he is really my brother ,the only one I'll ever have ,I've been searching for him for almost four months ,I would have started sooner ,but I couldn't leave our father ,who at the time was in and out hospital every other week , I have no other choice but to try and find my brother ,my father isn't well enough anymore to take care of our family farm ,and selling it will kill my grandmother ,no I just had to find Markus ,there is no other way ,my cousins are too young to take over and my uncle can't do anything ,he only have one leg , I promised my father that I'd find him ,as till now I had the poorest luck '', with a sad smile she finishes looking down at the floor trying to hide the tears that started to spill . a Hand on her shoulder makes her look up ,to find that its one of the women in the room ,one with caramel coloured hair ,she looked at Elizabeth with sympathy , ''I am sorry ,Elizabeth '',she says with regret ''Your brother disappeared six months ago ,and we don't know where he went ,we also searched for him but there was no trace ''. These words is the last straw for Elizabeth ,crushing her hopes of finding her brother ,trampling it to dust .

Breaking into sobs Elizabeth turns away ,rushing out of the room ,towards the front door ,not knowing which way to go now .

Carlisle silently watched everyone and listened to the words being said ,he felt sorry for Elizabeth when Esme told her about Markus ,but he knew that there wasn't any other way to tell her .When she rushed out of the room ,sobbing, he so badly wanted to follow ,but Bella beat him to it .

''Poor girl '',was all that Jasper could say shaking his head . ''You can say that again '',Emmett added looking quite sad for an always cheerful guy . Carlisle secretly felt the same as Jasper ,he didn't show it though . ''We should go get her stuff ,she should stay here '',Rosalie says ''Esme will you come with me ?'',She and Esme leaves ,leaving the others to make sure Elizabeth is alright .

Carlisle watched them go with mixed feelings ,he didn't even say if Elizabeth could stay or not ,he was still the head of the family ,what he says goes . He didn't call them back ,because once again his body had to go and ask for attention ,his stomach growled .This caused the others to stare at him ,stunned and confused . Even Emmett who in any situation ,no matter how serious , could laugh and joke ,was silent not knowing what to say or do . Carlisle glared at his stomach ,feeling a bit embarrassed .

At that moment the front door opened ,and closed . It wasn't Bella and Elizabeth ,the wet dog smell told them that it was Jacob . He came into the living room calling for Renesmee ,just to find five and a half vampires standing motionless all around the room . ''Hey! '',he said in a loud booming voice ''What's up !''.He may as well be invisible or something ,they didn't respond or anything . Another growl from Carlisle's stomach ,brought them out of their trance .Jacob on the other hand jumped ,looking around searching for the thing that made that sound ,causing Emmett to burst out laughing .

Carlisle felt even more embarrassed by now , he silently left the room ,going up the stairs to his room. There he walked over to the couch ,falling down on it ,burying his face into the soft upholstery . By now the changes in his body scared him a lot more than he thought it could . He just had to find a way for this to stop .He knew he was still a vampire ,but with all this changes ,he was afraid that he may turn into a human again .With the sure possibility of aging rapidly in mind he needed to figure out why and how Elizabeth could affect him like this . a Knock on the door signalled Edwards arrival ,he didn't have to tell Edward to enter since Edwards ability to read minds helped. He didn't look up or moved , he just listened as Edward walked over to the couch . ''You should eat Carlisle ,you can't go and starve yourself just because your afraid of what may happen ,you are not turning into a human if that is what your thinking ,your still you ,even if your body changes inside , I asked Renesmee to make you some food ,or we can go hunt if you like ,its entirely up to you ,just come down stairs if and when your ready ''. He listens as Edward leaves ,shutting the door behind him .

Shifting into a sitting position ,Carlisle thought it over ,to him human food was the equivalent of dirt ,he wasn't about to chuck that down his throat .Maybe going out hunting wasn't so bad an idea ,he knew if they were going to have a human in their midst they will have to hunt more than usual .Making the decision to hunt was easy ,though in the back of his mind he heard a small reasoning voice telling him that he may need more than just blood to still his hunger .He silenced that thought quick ,not wanting to think about having to eat food that only Renesmee and the wolves usually eats .

Elizabeth didn't go further than the front porch ,she knew she was stuck there ,until she could find a way back to town. She tried to still her sobs by breathing in deeply ,but this method didn't work like it always did when she didn't want to cry .She just felt so helpless ,she came here hoping to find a clue ,instead she found nothing that she didn't already know . She was suddenly not alone anymore so she looked back to find one of the women this time one with brown hair ,not unlike her own ,standing there . ''Hey are you alright ?'',the woman asked .Elizabeth couldn't get a word out ,in answer her body shook with another sob ,turning back she covered her face with her hands .

An arm wounding around her shoulders told her that the woman didn't leave ,she found herself being pulled against a chest . Other people would have felt the cold hard chest against her cheek very uncomfortable ,but Elizabeth felt nothing ,to her the woman's body was just as soft as any other persons . She let the woman hold her ,needing a bit of comfort , unaware of Jacob Black walking by them and inside the house .After a while she pulled away from her and went to sit on the porch steps ,the woman followed her . For a moment they sat there in a companionable silence ,then Elizabeth said ''Markus and I were close since we were little ,my mother always said that we may as well have been born on the same day ,when our mother died ,Markus was here in this country of yours ,he came for the funeral but left shortly after ,he was different then ,he wasn't the boy who would beat up my bullies or play with me when we were home from boarding school in the holidays . He was silent and I could sense that something was wrong , for two months he wrote to me sending pictures of everything he did or people he encountered ,before our mothers death he called every time ,when he got the chance . I missed my brother so much then ,wishing he'd come home , I think my mother missed him too ,he was too late to say goodbye to her ,my father gave up really living when she died ,I owe it to my father to get Markus home to him ,preferably in one piece .'' Bella listens to her until she finished ,then she says '' Esme don't show it much but she miss him too ,six months ago when he disappeared she didn't want to live anymore she started to starve herself ,but after a while with lots of begging on our part she started eating again ,I just hope Markus comes back ,Esme needs him more than she ever needed Carlisle ''. Frowning Elizabeth asks ''Which of you is Esme ?''. Smiling the woman answers ''Esme is the one who told you about Markus before you ran out , I'm Bella by the way ,what's your nickname I think Elizabeth is nice but you need a shorter one ''. This makes Elizabeth laugh , ''Its Elsie ,only my father and Markus calls me that though Ouma Essie just calls me child all the time ,and the rest of the family says Elizabeth ,but you can call me Elsie if you like ,though I don't think you'll get much time doing that I suppose since I still didn't find Markus I should go home and give my father the news that its no use searching further ,then I guess I'll try and do the work on the farm '' .a Soft groan behind them ,startles them ,jumping to their feet they turn around to find Carlisle staring at them ,with a disappointed look on his face .

Carlisle knew he was being an idiot but he didn't want her to leave . He couldn't bear parting with her ,he felt like a silly school boy for even feeling like that .He now felt afraid to go hunt ,because what if she left while he wasn't here to stop her from going ?.Edward tried to reason with him but he ran to his room slamming the door shut like a rebellious teenager , feeling as if the world was against him. Sulking quietly in a corner of his room ,he wished that he had handled himself better .He had been so angry and disappointed that he yelled the words ''No ,you can't leave ,I won't let you '',before turning around and leaving a stunned Bella and Elizabeth behind .

Now he just felt so embarrassed about that and didn't want to show his face ever again .His body wanted something else ,his stomach growled loud in protest alerting him that he needed something to eat or he was going to really starve . He sighted heavily and got up . ''May as well try and get used to this oddity '',he muttered to himself ,stalking to the door and opening it .

He found Renesmee in the kitchen making sandwiches for Jacob .Clearing his throat he asked her ''Could you perhaps make me some of that sandwiches as well ?''. His voice didn't sound like his ,it sound gruff in his own ears . She just nodded getting out more bread . Pulling out a chair beside a surprised Jacob he sat down .

When he got his plate ,he eyed the food with a little bit of discuss ,though his stomach protested loudly for waiting so long ,cringing inwardly he picked up one of the sandwiches ,unaware that the rest of the family, minus Bella of course, was watching him . He took a bite slowly ,and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing , surprised to find that it didn't taste like dirt .Bracing himself he took another bite ,nodding to Renesmee in thanks ,who just smiled happily . He ate all his sandwiches and asked for more which Renesmee gave him . He didn't look at Jacob who gaped at him , feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation . He was rather glad when he stood up from the table , but not when he turned around to find everyone standing there grinning at him . ''Don't you have something else to do people? '' ,he asked them innocently .They burst out laughing ,he laughed with them though he felt a bit embarrassed about it . ''You're the man Carlisle '',Emmett said ,holding up his hand for a high five ,grinning Carlisle returned the gesture by slapping Emmett's hand in a high five .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it ,please review ,hugs to all readers .


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 5

VAMPIRES

Elizabeth knew she had but one choice ,and that was to go home and tell her father that Markus was a lost cause . She decided that she'd stay for only one night then she'd ask Bella to drive her into town ,from there she'd get on a bus to Seattle ,and get on a plane back to South Africa ,at least the Cullen's didn't know where she came from ,not once did she say South Africa ,she only mentioned the family farm but that couldn't be helped . She didn't like Carlisle much ,when he yelled at her earlier because she mentioned that she'd leave .It was so weird for a man who barely knew her .Shaking her head ,she thought ''No I can't stay here with that crazy guy here ,he already kidnapped me once who says he won't do it again ''. She was in the guest room of the Cullen's house Bella had brought her there after Carlisle's outburst .The room was like the rest of the house full of open space ,and the big windows ,oh she loved them . But big windows or not she couldn't stay . With a soft sight she decided to go find Bella and talk to her about it ,she somehow knew that Bella wouldn't keep her here and would help her .

She left the room and slowly made her way down stairs . She could hear voices coming from the living room ,she was going to go there when she heard one of the voices clearly mentioning her name .She wasn't one to eaves drop ,but if someone talked about her when she wasn't in the room she'd want to hear what was said .Slowly tiptoeing to the door she listened hoping to find out more .Sure enough she heard her name again ''Elizabeth should know the truth guys ,really we can't hide it ''.It was Bella .Someone else answered ''Bella ,she's not allowed to know it's the rules ,you of all people should know '',this one was clearly male .Another male voice piped in '' Seriously ,would you go up to her and say hey Elizabeth I have something to tell you ,so here it is I'm a vampire ,we all are and so is your missing brother ''. a Gasp escapes Elizabeth's lips ,alerting the Cullen's of her presence . With a sinking feeling in her heart she backs away from the door ,before turning around and bolting to the front door .

She didn't know where she was running to ,but she knew she had to get away ,and fast . She didn't want to think of what she heard right now , it was too much to take in .She didn't see the trees or heard the Cullen's chasing after her all she heard was her own heart beat that sounded loud in her ears . She didn't see the tree root sticking out ,she only found out it was there when she tripped over it and fell to the ground hard ,knocking the wind out of her . For a few seconds she laid there sprawled on the ground ,then she pushed herself into a sitting position . ''Okay '',she thought to herself ''I need to see if anything is broken ''.She gently felt her everywhere over her body .With a breathe of relief she was glad to find nothing broken . ''Now for the next move Elsie '',she told herself and started to get up when suddenly a hand latched on to her arm and pulled her up to stand . Shocked she looked up to find that it was none other than the man who kidnapped her that morning . ''Oh no not you again '',she groaned trying to pull away from him as he still held her arm . She could just as well have been tied to a tree or something because his hand held fast for dear life .Grinning he answered ''Yes me Elizabeth ''. With that said he started pulling her in the direction that she assumed the house is . The other Cullen's joined them at that moment silently walking in a sort of square formation around them .

Carlisle was slowly seething inside from anger at the woman who ran away after she clearly heard what they were discussing . How could she just run like that ? ,didn't she know that a vampire was faster than her ? ,was she afraid ?she didn't look that way but still she ran . He looked down at her where she walked beside him ,and for the first time since he met her ,he saw her clearly . She was short like Alice or maybe a little shorter .Her dark brown hair was straight ,it reached down her back and ended above her buttocks . She carried herself well, back and shoulders straight . a Strange feeling fluttered inside him ,why that was he didn't know ,all he knew was that he really truly wanted her to stay . a Sight escaped his lips ,causing everyone to stare at him .

Jasper who walked behind Carlisle almost choked when he felt what his adoptive father was feeling .Frowning he wondered how one strange little woman could affect the strong charming Carlisle Cullen like that ,he knew what the feeling was that fluttered in Carlisle's heart ,but was he supposed to tell him? ,he didn't think it was his place .He looked towards Edward who was walking on Elizabeth's side ,behind Bella .The way his brother walked told him that Edward was listening to Carlisle or Elizabeth's thoughts ,he hoped that Edward would tell them later what he heard .

Elizabeth was glad when they got to the house , she have decided that she wasn't staying there ,and she was going to tell them no matter if they were vampires or not ,something she couldn't quite grasp yet .The sooner she could leave the better ,her father needed her, she wasn't going to break his heart to like Markus did by vanishing . Carlisle didn't let her go until they entered the living room ,which was full of native Americans at that moment . She was very happy to be released from his grip and stumbled to a chair, lowering herself into it . She avoided everyone's eyes by looking down at her folded hands on her lab . '' Why did you run ?'',she heard Bella ask . Still not willing to meet anyone's eyes she answered ''I was shocked that's all ''. ''I guess that's a good enough answer'' ,someone else said ,it was another woman 's voice one she hadn't heard before . ''Yeah Rose but she should have known that we would catch up with her, we are after all faster than humans '',it was the same male who said earlier that Markus was a vampire . ''Shut up Emmett '',the woman called Rose snapped . The room grew quiet . Someone put a hand on her shoulder .She tried to throw it of but the hand wouldn't budge . So she looked up to find that it was a man with blond curly hair . His eyes shone with a friendly light , and a smiled played on his lips . ''You need not fear us Elizabeth ,we don't bite at least not humans ,'' he said gently . ''Jasper!'' someone snapped in a shocked tone ,causing Elizabeth to look in that direction ,the owner of the voice was the short pixie faced woman she saw earlier when she met the Cullen's .Shrugging Jasper let go and moved away from her . ''It seems my ability doesn't work on her '',he said , and suddenly everyone looked at her with stunned expressions on their faces . ''You mean she could be more powerful than Bella ?'',a bronze haired man asked. Jasper shrugged again , ''Who knows Edward look at the effect she has on Carlisle , we don't even know what that ability is called ''.

Frowning in confusion Elizabeth gets to her feet ''Excuse me what are you talking about ? I don't have any abilities you know ,I'm just plain old me Elizabeth Koster ,who at this very moment wants to leave ,because her father needs her at home now that she couldn't find her brother ,so would you be so kind to explain ,'' she was on her last nerve and everyone could see she was about to get bitchy if they didn't obey . But before Jasper could answer Carlisle said '' Some vampires has special abilities like Jasper who can calm down any angry crowd with his mind he can feel their emotions as well ,and there's Alice who can tell the future and then there's Edward who can read minds and of course Bella who can shield everyone to keep them safe and then lastly there's Renesmee who was born when Bella was still human ,which makes her half of each species she can show you what she saw in the day by touching your face , you Elizabeth have an unknown ability that caused my organs that was long dead ,to function again ,and that's what we don't understand ,look at it this way what if you cause the rest of my family's organs to also start working ? you could create a whole new species of vampires .'' Sitting down again Elizabeth feels the impact of his words . ''So none of you have beating hearts ?'',she asks slowly .''No ,except for Carlisle right now ,and you seem not to feel pain when we touch you to hard ,or cold when we hug you ,you seem oblivious to everything about us and that's a really rare gift Elizabeth '',Alice says . Nodding Elizabeth shows that she understand clearly now . The room grew quiet again . For a while Elizabeth sat there wondering how she was going to get away from these people . She had her father to think about and she didn't have any other options . As if it waited for her , her cell phone beeps in her jacket pocket ,and she realise she'd forgotten it was there . Pulling out her phone she gets to her feet . The message causes her to worry . Turning to the Cullen's she says sadly '' My father is in hospital again ,I have to leave ''. After this she walks to the stairs to go gather her things that Esme had brought her earlier .

Carlisle's heart felt heavy with pain of the inevitability of Elizabeth's departure .As a doctor he couldn't keep her from going home to her father ,but as Carlisle Cullen he wanted so badly to keep her there with him . Alice and Bella drove her to the airport before he could volunteer .They promised him that they'd take good care of her . He asked them to find out where she was going so that they could later go find her again or maybe just visit to see how she was doing . He hoped to the heavens that she would be alright and that somehow someday she'd come back to him.

Elizabeth 's Aunt Mia and cousin Doreen waited for her at the airport in Cape town, they didn't speak while they drove back to Laingsburg .It was very late in the day and the sun was already sinking behind the western horizon . They took her to see her father first as she and her Gran had special permission from her father's doctor to go see him whenever they wanted . He looked older than she remembered .His cheeks were sunken and his body was so thin it looked like it could snap if you touched him . His hair which was once brown was now pure white . He was asleep with an oxygen mask over his mouth .He looked so small in that high hospital bed she wanted to cry . In her heart she cursed Markus for leaving them .He could have been a better help than she was . a Nurse told her that the doctor wanted to see her ,so she kissed her father gently on his forehead before going to see the doctor .

''I'm sorry Elizabeth but he don't have long ,your mother's death must have broken him ,you may sit with him if you like just to say goodbye ,I am very sorry '',the doctors words was like an echo or a gramophone playing all over in her head .She couldn't believe it ,to know that her father would be really gone and leave her there all alone in the world ,well not alone but still . She blamed herself for not being able to be there for him ,she shouldn't have wasted precious time to go search for a brother that didn't want her or her father anymore ,who had gone and turned into a vampire while their father waited for him to come home . Tears rolled down her cheeks ,she didn't care about it if anyone saw her crying .She was sick and tired of all the pain deep inside her heart . Soon she'd have to think about her future and also her Grans . The farm could be sold and they could go live somewhere . Shaking her head clear of such thoughts she reminded herself that now wasn't the time, now was the only time for being there for her father until his last breath . Brushing away the tears, she decided that she was done crying anyway.

Her father died two days later ,they buried him a week after that next to her mother and grandfather in the family cemetery . After the funeral her Uncle Hardus asks her what she was going to do with the farm ,she told him that her father's lawyer said that she couldn't do anything until Markus was found since he was co heir . She said nothing about the Cullen's to them because she just didn't want them to know right now . She proceeded to hire a farm manager who could take over until her brother was found ,though she knew it was just a matter of time before the farm would have to be sold , they had too many debts to pay .

At twenty one years of age Elizabeth was now the head of the small family and had to deal with everyone's problems including her own .She started to miss her traveling days ,when she was alone with only herself to think of . Her Gran died two months after her father ,she couldn't take the loss of her eldest son ,just like he couldn't take the loss of Elizabeth's mother . The rest of the Kosters was left morning two losses .And still Markus wasn't found .

Three months after her Grans death ,she had to sell the farm ,they barely scraped by . They moved to town a week after that ,renting a house with the little money they had left . She had to find a job to keep paying the rent and to have food in their bellies . Her cousins were all still in school and needed a lot of things that she couldn't give them . The twins Luan and Bart was in their second last year of school ,and the girls Mellissa and Doreen was in Grades 9 and 10 while Essie her uncles only child had just started school in Grade 1 .They depended on her so much and she knew she'd fail them soon if she couldn't find work . Her aunts didn't want to help and her uncle couldn't though he gave some of his disability pension to her for groceries ,she was glad for his support , but her aunts just angered her so much ,she didn't know how her Gran could put up with them for so long ,she must have spoiled them when they were little . She didn't know her mother's family ,all she knew that she had a grandfather somewhere in the Limpopo Province . She just couldn't care less .

a Week after new year she was cooking the midday meal when her phone ringed . She looked at the caller Id but it said private ,so thinking it was another debt collector of some sorts she answered it ,just to hear a voice she hadn't heard for so long . ''Hey Elsie '' ,her brother said on the other side ,and with the best will in the world she didn't know what to say . ''Els are you there sis ?'' her brother asked anxiously .She swallowed hard before saying ''Markus '', and then she cried . Her brother kept saying ''Elsie are you okay ,Elsie tell me what's wrong ?'',but she just couldn't stop crying . After a while he said ''Elsie where's Pa ? '',that made her end the call there and then as it was really the last straw for her .

a Somewhat confused Markus looked at the phone in his hand ,he had come back to the Cullen's house two weeks after his sister's visit and had heard about it from Esme who was so happy to see him that she wasn't angry when he vanished without saying anything .None of the Cullen's was angry at him when he told them that he had left because he had wanted time to think of his new life .Carlisle told him that his sister had gone home when she got bad news from home ,but nobody knew what happened to her after that ,and the weirdest of all was Carlisle's organs that somehow began functioning when his sister came into contact with him, he'd been here for months now wondering if he should call home . ''Markus ?'',Esme 's voice broke through his thoughts . ''There's something really wrong at home '',he says his voice full of worry ''She ended the call just like that ,she was crying a lot ,the only thing she said was Markus ,I'm going to try my father's lawyer maybe he can tell me something '' ,sighting he dialled the lawyers number .

Elizabeth didn't tell anyone of her brothers call .She was so angry at him for calling when it was already too late . She hated his guts so much .She had found a job as a cashier at a local super market ,it didn't pay much but she could pay the rent and bring food on the table though it wasn't anything that they were used to . It was two days after Markus called, she was once again busy making lunch ,after her long shift at work ended ,she always had to make lunch since her aunts didn't want to .It had rained earlier and the sky was over cast ,she had thought of the washing that she had to do but couldn't . She had just thrown some pasta in a pot when there was a knock on the front door .She could hear it since the house was so small .She wondered who it could be and decided to go check . When she opened the door she nearly fell on her back with shock .In front of her stood not only Markus but the whole Cullen family ,the lawyer and three Native Americans . She stood there staring in disbelieve ,not knowing what to say ,or do for any matter ,then her brother stepped forward and said '' Afternoon Elizabeth aren't you going to let us in?''. Something broke then inside and she screamed ''Go away Markus Johannes Koster or so help me ! '', then she slammed the door and ran to the room she shared with her cousins, to fall onto her bed . She didn't hear Markus swear or the door being pushed open ,she didn't even hear the footsteps coming to the room ,all she could hear was her own sobs . She tried to muffle them in her pillows ,but her body shook so bad with every sob that raged through her body .Then she was pulled into the strong arms of Carlisle Cullen .

Carlisle never felt so sorry for anyone like he felt for the woman he held close ,while Markus talked with the lawyer ,the man left shortly leaving everything in their hands . Renesmee had found the kitchen and had finished cooking the pasta that was boiling away on the stove ,Markus had gone with Edward and Sam Uley to find his uncle and aunts ,who have gone to visit some neighbours .Bella ,Esme ,Rose and Alice had started packing clothes smelling them before they put it in a suitcase they found under one of the beds . Carlisle kept holding the sobbing woman ,rubbing her back soothingly ,trying to calm her down a bit . After a while she quieted down ,just leaning into him hiding her face in the folds of his coat . Markus came back ,with his uncle and aunts in tow . And not long after him a whole group of kids came home from school .Four teens and a little girl .The little one came running into the room calling ''Elizabeth ,I passed ,look Miss Mosterdt gave me a star ''. Elizabeth pulled away from Carlisle and got of the bed . ''Let me see Essie '' ,she said kneeling down before the little girl . With a bright smile the girl held out a book to her . Elizabeth turned the pages until she stopped at one . Pulling the girl in her arms she said ''You did great Essie ,congratulations ''.Watching this interaction brought a smile to Carlisle's lips .

Hours later when the children has gone to bed all the adults gather in the small living room .Elizabeth was still avoiding to talk to her brother ,she still felt so angry towards him .For the most part of the time he and the other visitors were there she stayed close to Carlisle ,though she didn't know why ,maybe it was because he had comforted her when she cried . She felt safe when he was near and that felt great for a change . ''We can get you a house in Forks, Uncle Hardus there's nothing left for you here ,for all of you ,and I'm not leaving Elizabeth ,''Markus was pacing back and forth in the small space ,trying to discuss the other Koster's future ''Really the way you treated Elsie ,was despicable to say the least ,you aunt Mia and aunt Tessa are the most spoiled people I've ever seen ,honestly Ouma Essie must have never punished you like she did uncle Hardus and father ,you should have found jobs and not left it to Elsie and uncle Hardus to provide for this household ,honestly I can't believe Elsie even put up with this .''He was slowly getting angry at the treatment his sister had to endure . Elizabeth couldn't take the hypocrisy of her brother anymore ,who did he think he was ,he had no right to come there after everything and start throwing around accusations . ''Markus! '',she snapped getting up from her seat where she'd been sitting the whole time listening to him .Glaring at her brother she continues '' You left after Mother died ,when we needed you the most ,Father was heartbroken when you left ,he hoped you'd come home someday ,Mother was the only one that kept him in this world ,do you know how sad she was when you didn't come home when you had been told that she was ill ?do you even know how hard it was for Father to lose her?. He died because he gave up on life , he didn't want you to leave Markus he wanted you to stay ,then you stopped writing ,but before that you stopped calling ,I saw with my own eyes how he just gave up when that happened , I blame myself every day for going to search for you and not being here when he needed me the most ,and you know why I did it ? I searched for you because he wanted me to ,Markus ,Father loved you more than anything besides Mother , you were his son not me ,I can't believe you can just come here and make accusations ,yes they treated me like that ,but you have done worse you have turned your back on us , since you left for America and then not coming home when mother was sick and then father ,do you know how it killed Ouma Essie to have lost her eldest? ,the son that kept her sane since grandfather died ? no of course you don't because you weren't here so you don't get to throw around accusations ,and I'll rather kill myself than go with you ,I don't need you anymore ,I only trust myself ,I can't hurt myself like other people would hurt me , so leave us alone ,just leave . there's the door go and don't ever come back '',after this she storms out of the room ,leaving everyone in a shocked silence .

''She'll come around Markus ,we can't just leave them here '',Esme said the next morning in the kitchen where once again Renesmee took over the cooking ,somewhere Rosalie was getting Essie dressed for school ,while the other kids were talking to Bella and the other Cullen's and the three Quiliets ,except for Carlisle who had stationed himself near Elizabeth's bed to keep watch over her . ''I don't know ,Esme ,Elsie can be very stubborn at times ,I know she's got the right to feel like that about me , I don't think she'll ever forgive me ,no we are going to have to kidnap her if we want her to come with us ,anyway my uncle and aunts have already said that they will and also the children ,so that just leaves Elsie ''. Sighting sadly he turns to walk out of the house . Esme let him go she knew he needed time to think ,to find a solution to this situation . Instead she took a cup of coffee to Carlisle who was sitting on Essie's bed ,with his eyes closed ,but wide awake in case Elizabeth would move . He opened his eyes when ,Esme walked into the room ,and thanked her for the cup she handed him . ''How is she? '',she whispered . Looking at Esme and then at the woman on the bed he shrugged '' I don't know ,she cried a lot last night ,but after a while fell asleep ,she's actually keeping herself asleep ,I don't think she wants to face anyone today ,she uses that like a cocoon , keeping everyone away from her ,I really hope she comes around soon ,cause we can't stay here and we can't leave her here either , I wish she'd called us when she needed help ,instead of going through things alone ,we could have helped her Esme ''.Shaking his head sadly Carlisle proceeds to drink his coffee .With a reassuring pat on his arm Esme leaves him to go find Markus .

She could hear them whisper ,but she didn't want to let them know ,she had known that Carlisle had been watching her through the night ,though it was creepy ,she didn't mind . She didn't know why she let her anger at Markus run her life like that ,she wanted to go to Forks ,even if she had to see her brother every day ,she was just not going to tell them . She heard when Esme left and decided that she should get up now .She had work in the afternoon being that it was her shift . She avoided looking at Carlisle when she got out of bed .She walked to the wardrobe and searched for some clothes to wear for the day ,but the wardrobe was empty .Frowning she swirled around placing her hands on her hips '' Where is my clothes ? ,''she asked Carlisle angrily . Watching her calmly Carlisle put down his cup on the bedside table . '' Your clothes are all packed ,Elizabeth ,for the move ,Alice laid out some for you on that dresser there ,but just for today ''he says softly motioning to said dresser . Nodding in thanks Elizabeth ignores the other part of his words ,she won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that she wanted to go with them .

Hours passed before Markus came back telling everyone that it was time to move ,and that it was also time to kidnap his sister .Elizabeth unsuspecting of any foul play took a cup of coffee that Renesmee took a bit unwillingly from Markus to give to Elizabeth . It was only five seconds before she started feeling strange ,her whole body didn't work properly ,she felt like a ragdoll .And as the drug, that Markus poured in the coffee kicked in the Cullen's made their move by bundling her and the rest of the Kosters into a car ,and drove to the airport ,at the airport ,they got everyone through customs fast before getting on the plane headed for Seattle . In all the time they kept Elizabeth shielded from any suspicious eyes ,only showing her to the customs officer . They were glad when the plane took off ,they hoped to never do anything like that again .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it ,please review ,hugs to all readers .


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 6

A NEW PROBLEM

She wasn't feeling all too well when she woke .She felt like a train ran over her ,body aching all over .She tried to stretch, but then realised she was in a fast moving vehicle and someone was holding her . She didn't know who it was so she decided to take a peek .It was no other than Carlisle Cullen himself . And he was asleep , something she somehow knew was uncommon for a vampire . She suddenly got afraid when she remembered that the driver of the car was driving like they were chased by a thousand cops or something . ''Oi! '' she yelled ''Slow down ,you're not a formule 1 racer .''That woke the vampire holding her ,but didn't stop the driver . Hitting the back of the driver's seat she yelled again ''Ugh ! is your ears in your ass or what ,I said slow down peanut !''.

Carlisle looked a bit confused ,rubbing sleep out of his eyes .He wanted to yell too ,why were Elizabeth so loud ? he had been having a great dream . Shocked at this thought he sat up fast .Dreaming is something he didn't do ever ,and now with being able to sleep ,he could .Ugh! he really had to get back to being normal soon or he was going to lose his mind completely . And the dreaming wasn't really the worst that happened , he actually could breathe now since his lungs started pumping oxygen and that was really not a good thing to him ,he didn't need oxygen he was a vampire for crying out loud ,grrr he did not want to be the odd one now .

The driver ,who turned out to be Alice finally slowed down . Elizabeth felt relief wash over her ,but it was short lived as she remembered what happened to her . ''It was the coffee wasn't it ?'' she asked more to herself than the other people in the car which was ,Alice ,Carlisle ,Jasper and herself . ''Markus is going to pay ,seems like he didn't just changed into a vampire , he is completely evil , sheesh I'm old enough to take care of myself ,I don't need him anymore '', she muttered feeling anger growing inside her . The three vampires said nothing ,how could they ,they were part of the plot even if they weren't overly eager to do the deed . It only served a purpose to get Elizabeth to America . '' Does my family know about what you people are ?'' , now the question was directed to Carlisle who still had an arm around her waist . Carlisle shook his head , ''It's against vampire law to tell every person we meet ,so no they don't ,we will only find them a house and that's as far as our acquaintance goes ,''he explained . Elizabeth nods in understanding but then something else comes up in her mind '' Wait ! then why do I get to know ? '' ,she asks glaring at him . Sighting Carlisle explains with fatherly patience '' You , my dear Elizabeth ,have been eavesdropping remember ? people who eavesdrop often find out things that may or may not hurt them ,like let's say I would say something nasty about Jasper ,and he hears it ,same with you ,you eavesdropped and you found out the truth .'' After this they remain silent ,even after they drive into Forks .

Elizabeth was glad when she was left alone in the same room she was given on that day so many months ago when Carlisle kidnapped her . Esme with Alice's help had made the room more homely ,than it being just an unused guest room . She sat down on the bed , gazing around the room ,taking in every single piece of furniture , wall and window . She had time to think now so she turned her thoughts to her brother ,who she had ignored the whole time she had been downstairs ,with him and the Cullen's . She was still so very angry and disappointed in him , really she didn't know where he got those new characteristics from, he was such a sweet boy when they were little . She guess Amerika changed him or him being a vampire . She couldn't forgive him ,she needed him so much when her father died but he didn't come so she wasn't going to give him a chance to do something like that to her ever again . No she was going to find a way to survive on her own without his help . a Knock on the door brought her back to reality ,she stood up and went to open it . Carlisle stood there ,looking very nervous . ''I thought I'd come and well talk to you for a moment ,'' he said smiling shyly . Nodding she stepped aside so he could get inside . Closing the door behind them she ask ''What do you want to talk about ?.'' Looking around the room he says ''I just wanted to know if you are alright , I know it must be hard for you to be here with your brother after everything but he didn't mean to vanish like he did ,he needed to come to terms with him being a vampire , we don't usually meet up with family after we become vampires ,Bella hasn't been to see her mother for years , Charlie is the only one who gets to see her since Jacob has well revealed to him somewhat of what Bella had become though Charlie don't truly know everything , he don't know what we are exactly he only know that we are some supernatural beings ,so please don't judge your brother anymore ,he had to become a vampire because of Esme ,otherwise he would have died of old age and she would have stayed behind with a broken heart .'' Elizabeth listen with an impassive expression on her face ,hiding her thoughts on the matter ,working a few things out for herself as if building a puzzle . So Chief Swan is Bella's father? ,oh she should have guessed since Renesmee is Bella's daughter and she seems to remember now that Charlie has the same eyes as the young half vampire . But still she don't understand what Bella 's life has to do with her and Markus ,she needed her brother and he went and got himself turned into a vampire knowing that he may have to leave his family behind . Not even bonds of blood could keep her brother loyal to his family , she can't forgive him for that .

Carlisle silently watched the woman as she stood there ,thinking ,he hoped that what he said would help her find enough forgiveness in her heart for her brother ,he really did not want the two Kosters to keep grudges . Somehow he came to a conclusion that Esme was now to blame for the rivalry between the siblings , because if it wasn't for her Markus would have gone to his family ,and Elizabeth would have never been here ,and he Carlisle would be normal . Rubbing his chest in an absent minded manner he thought of how he would feel about it if Markus didn't bring his sister here .He knew how he would feel ,from the first moment he saw her she was already part of him even if he didn't want to admit it to himself ,so he would be really heartbroken if he wasn't going to see her again . He somehow knew her as if he had been in her life for ages . He now know why he had acted the way he had that day when he kidnapped her . And of course before when he told everyone that they needed to bring her to the house ,it wasn't to question her ,no it was to get her to be there with him . Another thought came to him then as realisation struck ,she wasn't going to love it that a vampire was in love with her , he somehow knew that she would be rather disgusted since a vampire took her family's happiness away from them . Groaning involuntarily he felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over his head ,he was in so much trouble and needed to nib this feeling in the butt before he could embarrass himself and Elizabeth . He rushed out of the room then , to get away from the woman of his dreams , he could not bear the thought of her being disgusted at finding out about his feelings for her .

Elizabeth was oblivious of the fact that Carlisle left ,she was too deep in thought about her brother and his condition . She wondered if he was going to force her to become one of them , she hoped not she'd rather eat dirt than be something like that . She felt betrayed now by Markus , he should have thought of his family before letting him be changed by something that awful . With a soft sight she turned to where Carlisle was last just to find that he had left . She was glad that he did ,because she was going to tell him to hit the road and leave her alone ,she didn't need his explanations she needed compensation for her brothers betrayal ,and she needed to find some other place to stay . She just couldn't live with a bunch of vampires who had ruined her family's life . Oh she hated them with everything inside of her , if it wasn't for them her father would be alive and Markus would be taking care of the farm and she Elizabeth would be happy for once . Life just wasn't fair .

''How is she ?'' , Markus asked Esme after dinner time in the privacy of their room . Esme shrugged ''I don't know Markus ,she didn't say anything when she came down for dinner ,Carlisle said to give her time and Jasper said he had felt hate coming from her ,Edward said that she blamed us all for your family's pain ,and that she was planning to leave soon ,she don't want to stay with us ,oh and Alice said that if we don't stop her she may leave tonight .'' Markus didn't know what to do or say about this information . Elizabeth blamed his new family ? ,what about his decision to become a vampire ? did she really think that he had no say in the matter ? ,Ugh his sister could be so unbelievable sometimes when she believes something , she never ask for others input . Rolling his eyes he gets up from where he sat next to his wife . ''I shall go and talk to her ,maybe I can stop her from leaving .'' he says .Esme shakes her head and grabs his arm ''No Markus let her be for now ,you have done enough damage ,you drugged her remember? ,she won't listen to you ,I don't think she'll trust you again .'' With a sight he turns to his wife ''Okay '',he says '' but if she leaves tonight I'll go and hunt her down and bring her back ,believe me Esme she is all that I have left of my parents and I owe her a lot ''.With that said he pulls his wife into his arms and kiss her .Feeling happy about being able to save Markus from yelling at his sister ,and defusing the whole situation she kiss him back .

Alice sat on a chair in Elizabeth's room keeping watch over her ,if Renesmee hadn't given her warm milk with a sleeping drug in it she would have left .Alice could not let her leave , she knew what would happen to the young woman ,they ,the Cullen's wasn't the only ones who knew of her anymore . Somehow Jane from the Volturi had found out and soon they would come for her ,not to get her and her ability ,no they came to kill this human who they believe can defy all vampire life ,so she Alice had decided to take special care of Elizabeth ,and hope that she will succeed in saving her ,when the time comes .

This brings us to the end of this chapter ,I know its short and I'm sorry for that . I actually had written a longer one but my laptop threw it away somehow , thanks for reading please review hugs to all readers and hopefully I'd have a longer one next time ,without any promises though ,


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 7

THE IMMORTAL HUMAN

Elizabeth knew she was drugged again ,but this time she didn't know who did it ,so she was trying to figure out who it was ,and this time it was a different drug knocking her out completely .She was also a little bit creeped out when she found Alice watching her when she woke up that morning .It was also strange to her that she could feel like that when Alice watched her but not when Carlisle did . Elizabeth didn't want to question her feelings right now ,though she already knew the answer to the question , and her mother 's words was remembered ''Love ,my dear Elsie comes like a thief in the night ,sneaking up on you when you least expect it ''. She didn't know how it happened ,she didn't know Carlisle well enough for an opinion on the matter ,though she had her suspicions ,namely that love at first sight did exist ,but she must have subconsciously pushed it into a forgotten corner of her heart when it happened ,that's why she never thought of the vampire as a potential lover . She knew sooner or later she would have to face her feelings and then Carlisle should be told ,and that was not what she wanted right now . She got dressed in her most comfortable jeans and a polo neck shirt , on her feet she wore her near worn out flats . She didn't want to dress too classy but she somehow felt a bit underdressed when she saw the clothes the people wore .

She was glad that her brother wasn't home when she got downstairs. Carlisle was also absent ,Esme told her that Carlisle was a doctor and had to go to work .Bella wasn't home either ,Elizabeth heard later that she had gone to visit some people on the reservation . They told her that Renesmee was at school .Only Rosalie ,Jasper Alice and Emmett was home with her and Esme . Her uncle and the rest of her family was in town staying in a guesthouse until Markus could find them a house that would suit their needs ,he didn't want them staying at the Cullen's even if it was for a few days , Emmett's actions will give away the secret very quickly since Emmett was the one that wasn't too careful at times . '' We made you some breakfast ,would you like to eat it in the kitchen or on the back porch ?'',Jasper asked Elizabeth . '' Kitchens fine thanks '',she said . Nodding he left to go and set the table for her . Elizabeth felt flattered that they'd go to so much trouble for her a stranger . So she thanked them gladly when she sat down to the meal .

After breakfast she and Esme went for a walk ,and talked about her family and the Cullen's .Esme also told her something of the town and the reservation. ''I know it's not my place to tell you but I will , so please don't tell anyone what I told you , La Push has a legend that they are descended from wolves ,that is not a lie ,because Jacob and some of the other natives are shapeshifters ,they turn into very large wolves ,we have made a treaty with them that we won't hunt on their land ,and they won't expose us to the government ,since Jacob and Renesmee are together they are not allowed to harm us just like we are not allowed to harm them ,'' Esme says as they get to the main road , turning around to go back to the house . Elizabeth listens with interest to everything Esme says ,and wonders how on earth there could be such beings and all of them in Forks . She then remembered a story her grandfather used to tell her and Markus when they were little , about an immortal human , who was born with immortality and had the power to change supernatural laws , the human was supposed to be pure of heart and soul ,and if the human are killed by another ,that person are granted it's soul and will be immortal .

Elizabeth always hated that story ,but not Markus ,he in fact was obsessed with the story . Maybe that was the reason he became a vampire . She was deep in thought when they got home and didn't notice the four Quilliuets standing on the porch with Jasper . They had come to tell the vampires that strangers were around on their lands and had nearly killed a girl from their tribe . They also have come to warn them of something that one of the strangers had said . The Volturi was coming soon to Forks ,and they didn't come to talk but to kill the human woman that was living with the Cullen's . When Elizabeth walked up the steps to the door ,she bumped into one of them ,and nearly tripped was it not for Jasper that caught her she would surely have fallen . This situation brings her back to reality. After thanking Jasper and apologising to the one she had bumped into ,she walks into the house ,resisting the urge to look back . Inside she finds that Bella has returned and also Edward . She didn't even know that Edward had gone with Bella . Her day gets worse when she recognises her brother sitting in a chair with his back to her and watching TV . The memory of her grandfather's story comes to her again and she makes a decision to confront Markus with what she think drove him to be changed into a monster .

Walking to him and taking a seat on a couch near him she asks a bit nervously ''Markus may I ask you something ?''. Frowning Markus nods . Inclining her head she ask ''Do you remember grandfather Markus's story about the immortal human ?''. At this Markus stiffens ''What are you getting at Elsie ?'',he ask his voice dripping with suspicion . Unaware that they have gained an audience of both vampire and wolf ,Elizabeth continues ''I remember you were always fascinated with the story Mark , though I didn't know why ,I truly hated it and always was trying to keep grandfather from telling it again but you always got him to tell it , so my question is , did you become a vampire to become like the immortal human ?, or was it purely just wanting to never die ? ''. With an incredulous look on his face he jumped to his feet ''Are you serious? , don't you know the truth behind the story ?,''he shouts . Confused she asks ''What truth Markus Johannes Koster ?''. Throwing his hands in the air in defeat as to say ''Why oh why am I left with someone so stupid '' instead he says '' The truth is that every hundred or so years an immortal human are born into our family ,when I was born and you two years later the hundred year mark has been passed ,so grandfather wondered if one of us could be the immortal human but he never knew who it was , neither did I but I wanted to be so I did a little test when I came to live in America , I jumped of a cliff and nearly died ,but luckily I was saved by Esme ,but not in the way you think ,I was still human when I went home for mothers funeral ,when I got back here I was changed , so it turned out that I wasn't the immortal human because I did not have the ability to change supernatural laws , so no I only become a vampire so I could be with my wife and not because grandfather had told us a story when we were just little kids who knew nothing of lives burdens .''

Realisation struck squarely across Elizabeth's mind , angry she glares at her brother ''Why didn't you just kill me then when you oh so truly wanted to be immortal ,Markus ?, you could have saved yourself from becoming what you are now ,Ugh ,men are such insufferable fools '',she yells ,before storming off beside herself with fury .

Markus watched stunned as his sister stormed off , he couldn't speak to call her back he only could watch her leave . With a pained look on his face he sat down in his chair again . a Hand on his shoulder makes him look up to see Esme standing beside him . ''So your family has a secret ?'',Emmett asks from somewhere behind them . ''Yes , my grandfather told us a story when we were small I just later found out that it was a true story when he died and I found his journal '' he says softly '' I knew it was Elizabeth ,after the test ,but I couldn't get myself to tell her .'' ''What did she mean when she said that you should have killed her ?'',Bella asks . Looking up to find that everyone was now standing and sitting before him ,he says ''a Child was born once upon a time when witches and all foul monsters were true ,this child had powers beyond imagining ,a witches magic could not hurt the child ,dragons could not burn him ,werewolves were tamed by only a look from the child and vampires hearts begun to function again, the child could not die , but like all supernatural beings he could be killed and the one who killed the child would become the next immortal human because of the soul of the former immortal human ,so she meant that I should have killed her because then I wouldn't have had to go through the turning process of a vampire ,I would have been an immortal human then by getting her soul and powers ''. Everyone in the room are shocked to hear the story being told . Markus on the other hand feels disgusted by his sister's words . He knew then that he would have never killed her if he had but a slim chance ,no she are safe from him and he didn't need her soul now .

Elizabeth laid on her bed thinking about everything that has gone wrong in her life ,it was times like these that she missed her mother ,who could comfort her . She had been there in her room for the rest of the day ,not wanting to face her brother again and wishing for Carlisle to come home soon ,she really felt safer when he was around though she still didn't know much about him .Renesmee had brought her lunch an hour ago and sat with her for a while making small talk .She left when Jacob called her ,and took Elizabeth's empty plate with her . Now Elizabeth just stayed there on her bed arms and legs sprawled wide . Sighting softly she gets up later and walk to the bathroom ,needing the loo urgently , just to find Carlisle there using the loo himself . Red with embarrassment she turn around and leave quickly before he could see her .

She didn't even know that he already knew she was there because of her overwhelming scent ,and the sound of her footfalls that he had memorised like he did everyone 's in his family . He only shrugged and grinned mischievously when she left , she must have never seen a man use a toilette before or his name wasn't Carlisle Cullen ,he just hoped that she had not seen anything more than his back because he'd feel embarrassed if she saw his private parts . Just the thought made him blush , frowning at this sudden occurrence he went and looked into a mirror just to see his cheeks red with the heat of the blush . Looking closer he sees his skin had changed too from being pale as death to a darker shade but still pale none the less , just not the pale that he was so used to .

He frowned again and caught that too ,so he took a closer look at the crease between his eyes and felt it ,so his facial muscles worked now also it seems , he wasn't surprised anymore when small things like this happened and now with the story Alice had told him when he got back home ,he understood clearly why Elizabeth affected him so . Then he remembers something else , he had seen the others of his family frown too , which meant that they was affected too ,though not like him their hearts was still frozen ,and their skin was still like marble . No he was the only one being affected on a huge scale . He had to get a way soon ,to get back to normal again . He heard Alice scream then ,causing him to jump in fright ,turning away from the mirror he ran like lightning to get to where Alice was .

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed hugs to all readers ,happy Easter weekend and please please review .


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 8

''SHE CAN'T BE KILLED BY A VAMPIRE !''

''They are coming ,they just decided ,''Alice told the vampires and wolves surrounding her . Jacob had send word to Sam to come ,while Jasper had calmed down a screaming Alice . ''They are coming to kill her .They believe she is a threat to all vampires . '',she added in a voice full of horror . Carlisle listened to her with growing concern for Elizabeth's safety ,what were they going to do on this new threat to their family's lives? . ''We can't let them do it '',Bella said the one thing everyone was thinking . ''She is as much part of this family as Jacob and the packs is ,'' Edward added . Markus who was just as silent as Carlisle tried to rack his brain for something his grandfather had said that he knew he had to remember, but couldn't for the life of him right that moment. ''The wives aren't coming this time but the evil twins are '',Alice continued , '' They will be here in a weeks' time ,and they really mean business ,Aro doesn't care much for the human ,he even thinks of feasting on her when she's been dealt with.'' Gasps of horror could be heard around the room ,they really didn't expect Aro to be so horribly sick in his head .

Elizabeth listened just outside the door to what was said with an odd feeling of sorts in her heart .It wasn't fear ,she knew how fear felt .It wasn't a feeling she could describe ,,making her wonder what the feeling was . They didn't know she was there outside the door ,she didn't like eavesdropping but she knew if she was going to find out things in this household she was going to have to do it a lot . She knew for sure that Markus would be furious if he caught her there ,Markus liked to always feel his knowledge of things was superior to hers . An argument started between the wolves and the vampires ,which Elizabeth couldn't stand . She didn't hear what it was about at first then she heard Bella say ''You can't keep her on the reservation ,she won't be safe there either ''. That was the problem ? .She didn't like it one bit ,why argue about where she was going to be safe ? . She didn't need anyone to be that protective of her ,she couldn't possibly be safe anywhere ,so why not face the people who was coming to kill her . Pulling her shoulders straight she stepped into the room '' Shut it ! '',she yelled nipping the argument in the butt . With a dark look on his face Markus asked ''Elsie what are you doing here ?''. She folded her arms and said '' It doesn't matter ,what does is that you people just stop it ,I am not going to be the centre of an argument that could have been left alone , yeah I'm in danger ,but who cares atleast I'll go down knowing that in a hundred or so years some immortal human would be born again and then the people coming for me will have hell to pay ,my memories will be the new immortals memory and he or she will take revenge for me ,so stop your fighting and think just for once that you aren't the only superior beings here , I hated my grandfather's stories about the immortal human but since I am who I am ,though I wish I wasn't I still can and will face whatever comes no matter if I die ''.

Hearing his sister say that something snap into place inside his mind and he could hear his Grandfather tell the story to him '' And so my dear boy the immortal human did not die . They could not touch him with their hands or their strange abilities .He was stronger than them and only a human could kill him ''. Before Markus could tell everyone what he remembered ,Carlisle yelled '' No! you shall not face the Volturi ,I will not allow it , end of story okay ?''. Markus watched his sister give Carlisle a look that would have killed him if looks could kill ,thank fully it couldn't so Carlisle was safe .To everyone's shock Carlisle rushed to her and grabbed hold of her crushing her to him . ''I'll take her away from here where no one can find us ,even Alice ,I don't want Aro to know a thing and I don't want him to find out from any of you ,Bella you and Rose go and pack some things for her , when we are gone make sure you get rid of her scent so Felix or Demetri or anyone for that matter can't find any trace of her ,oh and another thing her other family will need protection too ,if I knew that the Volturi would come I would never have brought them here ,now you must excuse me for one minute ,I must make sure she's safe in the car ''. His talked very fast ,and though Elizabeth could catch a word here and there she was clueless on what was happening now . She also struggled to break free from his grip ,but it was useless ,he was too strong for her just like that day he had kidnapped her . Markus thought at that moment that he had to say what he wanted to before Carlisle talked ,just to stop him from leaving with his sister . Stepping in front of Carlisle and lifting his hands in a sign of peace ,he said ''Wait just a minute . You are all wrong to presume that she will die , it doesn't work like that according to my grandfather . No vampire can kill her ,not even a vampire with a sword . Since she is human ,only her own species can kill her ,because only they can take her soul . We have souls if you want to know that ,ours is just different than a humans ,and when we get killed our souls die with us ,but not hers or any human for that matter ,that is why we can't kill her ,we can't have her soul even if we tried ,so let's not be hasty ,we can still win this thing ''.

Gaping at Markus everyone seem to be frozen in their spots ,even Elizabeth who heard this part before but have forgotten . And suddenly she knew why she didn't feel fear when she had eavesdropped . Carlisle s on the other hand became unfrozen and asked in a tone that told Markus that he did not believe him '' Are you sure of this ,Markus? Or are you just saying that to keep me from taking your sister from here ?''. Frowning heavily Markus lost his temper '' No !'',he snapped ''It is my grandfather's story that reminded me , I won't have said it if it wasn't true !''. His voice was full of anger . Carlisle just glared at him ,and proceeded to walk away with Elizabeth still in his arms . Markus followed him yelling ''Carlisle! She's my sister ,you have no right to take her without my permission !''. Carlisle just ignored him ,clearly not interested in anything he said .

Carlisle thought as he strapped Elizabeth securely into the car seat ,what if Markus's grandfather had it wrong ? what if she could be killed by a vampire ? ,no he wasn't going to wait and find out ,he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe , no matter what it cost him .

Elizabeth let Carlisle do what he wanted ,she didn't know why she let him though . She was sure that he must have a good reason . Suddenly just as Carlisle was getting out of the car and straightening , Markus was there in a flash ,grabbing Carlisle by the neck and pulling him backwards away from the car ,snarling . Elizabeth screamed when she saw that her brother was going to choke the leader of the Cullen's to death if she didn't do something . Before she could even reach for the seatbelt buckle , the others of the Cullen's joined the fight . She watched in horror as her brother was forcibly pulled away from Carlisle and beaten by them . She screamed as she saw what they intended next . They were going to pull her brother apart and she couldn't do anything , she was actually wrong about that ,because they stopped when they heard her scream ,alerting them that she could see . Carlisle said something to them and they let Markus go . Tears streamed down her face and in her heart was a pain so big it numbed her . She was so close to losing the only sibling she had ever had ,and it would have been by the hands of the people she had somehow come to trust . Carlisle was there then ,folding his arms around her and saying soothing words . Words that didn't really help much ,a darkness crept in on her and she fainted then and there ,not even trying to fight it .

Carlisle knew that he had been a bit foolish in his actions ,but he just wanted to keep the woman he loved safe . He was glad that Markus wasn't killed , he would have regretted it forever ,since Elizabeth would have had more reason to hate him and his family ,than she already had ,and it would have been his fault . He sat there in his room hoping that when she woke she won't be too angry . Bella and Rosalie had been tasked to keep watch over her while everyone else had gone to the living room to discuss some strategies on what they were going to do if the Volturi came . He himself wanted nothing to do with it ,he was so tired ,as if he had been drained by a strange force . He looked up as Esme entered his room with a cup of coffee and a plate of sandwiches . ''Renesmee said if you wanted more you should just call okay ?'', she said . Carlisle just nodded ,he wasn't really hungry ,he felt too tired to eat . He didn't say that to Esme ,and was glad that she didn't hover ,he wanted to be alone to come up with his own strategy .

Elizabeth knew she was dreaming ,when she saw her old house on the farm ,her grandfather was there and also her grandmother . She couldn't see her parents but she heard them laugh somewhere . Markus was little again and sat on her grandfather's knee .She heard her grandfather tell one of his stories ,one she hated so much ,yet it wasn't the one about the immortal human ,it was about a werewolf and a vampire who had been terrorising a town ,and about a man who was a hunter that came to kill them . Her dream changed then ,she was running away from something on a desolate beach . Moments before there must have been people ,she could see beach balls and umbrellas everywhere . She could hear an evil sort of laugh coming from behind her ,but she couldn't turn around and see what or who it was . It was as if her neck was stiff and glued on tight to her body like one of those dolls she had that had necks that couldn't be turned . Her body moved forward out of its own ,and she realised that she had no control there . The sky turned dark then ,so she couldn't see a thing . She heard an eerie voice calling her name followed by the evil laugh . Fear gnawed at her insides as she ran ,while the beach kept stretching longer and longer . A hand grabbed her then ,causing her to wake up screaming in terror . Arms wound around her , strong comforting arms . She looked up to see who it was and found that it was Rosalie . She could see Bella standing near them . She felt safe ,but not as safe as she would have felt if it was Carlisle who held her .

The door burst open at that moment ,and people rushed in looking concerned . Carlisle was first taking Elizabeth out of Rosalie's arms as if he had sensed that Elizabeth had wanted him to hold her . ''What happened ?'',Markus asked looking at this interaction. Bella answered ''I think she had a bad dream , I had bad dreams when I was still human ,it's not uncommon ''. Motioning for everyone to follow her she left the room to give Carlisle and Elizabeth some space . Everyone took one last look at the two who sat on the bed and followed her ,even Markus ,though he would have wanted to stay . Carlisle watched them as they left ,then he laid down pulling Elizabeth with him ,rubbing her back soothingly and whispering comforting words . They both fell asleep after awhile ,and didn't move until morning ,when Alice came to wake them to tell them that the Volturi had changed the date from a week to two days .

Thanks for reading this chapter hope you enjoyed , please review and hugs to all readers and of course thanks to the followers that follows this story ,really I do appreciate it . oh and I don't own twilight saga I only own my Oc's .


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 9

THE VOLTURI 'S VISIT

It was the day that the Volturi would be there . Elizabeth ate her breakfast though she wasn't hungry. She was worried about what the day would bring . What if her grandfather was wrong and she could die today . She knew all the what if's won't help her ,she had a chance to go away with Carlisle . On the other hand she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her .She had to do this one thing ,be there when the others went to see the Volturi in a clearing Bella had told her about the day before . She was shocked when she heard how the Volturi had come to kill Renesmee years some years ago ,and she was actually shocked to hear that Renesmee was actually 6 years old and not 17 as she had thought . Carlisle sat next to her not eating just messing with his food a bit . She could see that he was deep in his thoughts . She wondered what he was thinking about . She didn't ask because she didn't want to pry into someone else's business . He had been sleeping next to her ever since her nightmare two nights ago ,she didn't mind it's not like they did something .They just lied next to each other ,she because she had no say in the matter and he to comfort her if she had nightmares again .She somehow felt very safe with him there then and didn't have any nightmares again . She even didn't mind when he held her while they slept ,she also wished it could be different ,like that he was her boyfriend or even husband .Thinking back on it now she blushed . Nobody seemed to see that and she was glad .She didn't want to answer embarrassing questions . She finished her breakfast and pushed back her plate . Looking in Carlisle's direction she said on impulse ''You should eat ,you are going to need your strength .'' He just nodded but didn't do what she said ,so she just stood up and left through the kitchen door.

Carlisle watched her go with mixed feelings . He was worried sick about the day ahead of them . What was going to happen if Markus was wrong and she died . He knew he just couldn't live with that . He knew he loved her and didn't want to lose her now that she came and live with him and his family . She was family ,he corrected himself ,and where she is he wanted to be . With that thought he got up and followed her .She was standing beside Emmett 's jeep ,clearly waiting ,for who or what he didn't know . He looked at her and she looked back .She tried to send him a message but he couldn't read it right now since Alice asked from behind him ''Everyone set to go?''. Carlisle sighted and nodded ,but kept his eyes on Elizabeth .

They drove to the place they'd leave the cars before walking to the clearing in silence . Emmett was driving and Rosalie sat next to him Carlisle held Elizabeth not wanting to let her be even one step away from him. Elizabeth didn't mind that one bit .Nothing in the world could make her leave his side for now ,and she made a promise to herself ,that if they got through this she was going to do everything in her power to make him hers . The clearing was already full of people when they got there .The wolves wanted to be there and the Cullen's didn't stop them from coming . So they came and waited for them to come .

To Elizabeth obviously all this was a first . She looked at the place that was surrounded by trees ,thinking about the next hours that was to come . Will she survive it? She wondered .She sure hoped so . Alice said something that she didn't hear because she was so nervous . Whether it was what Alice had said, or just a coincidence Elizabeth couldn't tell but suddenly a very large group of black robed vampires stepped out of the trees in to the clearing . In front of everyone walked three tall men and on either side of them was other vampires two were girls the rest were men . One of the three the one in the middle stepped away from the others and lifted the hood of his robes from his head . He looked all the Cullen's , the wolves ,Markus and Elizabeth over stopping at Carlisle . Then he spoke ''Ah ,so we meet again on unsavoury circumstances .We are here because of the human girl you are housing .It came to our attention that she has an extremely strange ability that could ruin all vampire life .'' His voice was beautiful but in a very scary way . It made Elizabeth move nervously . That caused the man to look at her with his blood red eyes . Carlisle who had an arm around her felt her stiffen and then she just stepped away from him, throwing his arm off of her , and walked towards Aro . ''Elizabeth !'',everyone Carlisle included hissed trying to grab hold of her ,but she paid them no mind . A few feet from Aro she came to a halt . Aro stared at her and she stared back with no fear whatsoever . ''So '',she started calmly '' You're the Volturi ? you don't look so scary to me ''. Gasps could be heard from everyone including some of the Volturi guard . One of the others a snowy haired man who looked barely out of his teens snapped ''Watch your tongue human ''. The man who stood near Elizabeth held his hand up ''Peace Caius she will get what she deserves soon enough''.

Elizabeth looked them all over and then stopped at the man who snapped so rudely at her '' You know that's not nice ,you should remember that you too were once a human ,gee you all are so arrogant, my grandfather was right on that when he used to tell me and my brother stories just because you think you are a superior race ,and you aren't, one you can't have kids, two your souls are lost forever, three you have to kill to stay alive, four you are doomed to live forever with no chance of ever really finding peace ,and peace is important for all truly living beings of creation and you all are just a abomination because you are half dead like zombies and you all look like stupid porcelain dolls behind a display case which is so really disgusting . You know what I am so glad to be human and of course I cannot be changed into one of you because it's in my blood to dissolve vampire venom so come on people try to kill me and you will soon find out the whole truth about me ''.

Carlisle had heard enough so he rushed to Elizabeth grabbing her arm . ''Are you crazy or what ?'',he growled . She swung round and glared at him with eyes full of disgust . ''If it wasn't for you people I wouldn't be here now would I! '',she spat '' now let me go! I am not going to die I am the immortal human remember ? the one who defies the supernatural laws ,though I wished I wasn't ''.She tried to pull her arm out of his grip but he was a bit too strong for her . Another hand grabbed her other arm , so she looked that way .It was her brother . With a heavy sight she said ''LOS MY ARM MARKUS !'',she screams in afrikaans which actually means [let go of my arm Markus ] ''JY HET GEEN REG OM MY TE PROBEER BESKERM NIE !'' which means '[You have no right to try and protect me ] ''JY HET DAARDIE REG VERBEER TOE JY MY LEWE OPGEMORS HET TOE JY MY HIERHEEN GEBRING HET !'' [You had lost that right when you messed up my life when you brought me here ] .She was so angry that she didn't see a light forming around her .A light that seemed to hurt Carlisle and Markus ,so they let go . Everyone stared at her stunned ,as light came through her eyes, her nose, her ears her mouth and even her hair turned completely white with the light .

Carlisle stared at her in horror ,was it really his sweet Elizabeth who was surrounded by a light that nearly burned him ?. He knew what he saw was true but in his heart he couldn't believe it . Was it her immortality?. Or was it her so called purity . ''It is her soul '',Markus whispered in awe ''If I had doubts I don't have anymore ,she is truly the immortal human .'' Everyone looked at him oddly including the Volturi .

The light became brighter and then disappeared completely and with it Elizabeth . Carlisle felt as if his heart was torn in pieces . He fell to his knees groaning and trying to breath but he couldn't get air into his lungs . He heard someone wail and knew somehow that it was Markus . He tried to get up to go to him but it was as if he was planted to the spot . A strange thing happened then ,a darkness seemed to creep up on him and engulfed him . The last thing he heard before he fainted was his family screaming his name .

Aro and his brothers send most of the guard back to Italy before they went to the Cullen's house to help ,though they didn't know what they were supposed to do . They had decided that they would rather be friends with the strange human woman now although they wanted very much to kill her when they didn't understand who or what she was . And being friends with her meant to bury

the old quarrels they had with the Cullen's . Emmett and Jasper carried the unconscious Carlisle while Edward and Esme supported the devastated brother of the human . Aro understood then what he didn't about the Cullen's ,they had not lost the important parts of humanity ,that was love and compassion ,something he Aro and his brothers and the guard didn't have . All this was thanks to the extraordinary man that was Carlisle . Somehow Aro now wanted to feel these feelings too . Though he didn't know why ,and actually hated it to even have a wont to such things .

Between all the things everyone thought about one thing stuck and that was where was Elizabeth !

This is the end of this chapter sorry if its late and sorry if its short again hugs to all readers and please review .oh yeah before I forget I don't own twilight I only own my OC'S .


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 10

TELLEPORTATION AND UBDUCTION.

When she woke it was like she saw the world for the first time .She was lying on her back in some sort of clearing near the ocean . She could feel and even see the freshness of every new breeze .One thing she knew was that she was miles away from Forks and very far from civilization . She needed to get up but she didn't feel like it . She remembered what happened the day before though she couldn't care less about the fate of those vampires but one Carlisle Cullen which she knew she wanted with her there on that very moment . She couldn't have him there though so she just had to get her mind straight again somehow .Sighting she made an effort to get up . She got only to her knees ,feeling a bit fatigue though she just woke up . She pushed herself to stand and knew that that was a wrong idea . Dizziness made the world spin around and around and around .She shook her head to clear it and nearly fell .She stood still for a moment holding her head . After a while her dizziness faded and she could take a hesitant step forward . She looked around with more interest and wondered how she was going to get away from the forest she was in and which way the main road was, if there was a main road .

He woke up disorientated ,not knowing where he was . All he could remember was that Elizabeth was gone ,and that made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. She was gone and he didn't know how to find her again or where for that matter . He wanted no he needed to find her and bring her back to his house ,his life and in his family . He got out of bed without trouble since he is a vampire and all . He walked downstairs and found that some of the Volturi hadn't left . There was Aro , dark haired Marcus and snowy haired Caius .Then there was Jane ,Felix ,Alec ,Chelsea and of course Demetri and new ones he didn't know . All of them stared at him as he came to a halt just inside the door of the living room . Aro got to his feet and asked ''How are you ? ''. That was an odd question from a man that never asked anything like that . Rubbing his chest in a now familiar manner Carlisle answered ''I am alright ,I just need to find her and bring her back ''. Aro nodded and that was odd too . Frowning Carlisle asked ''Why did you stay?''. Caius answered this ''Because we had been bored for a while now and have an interest in the woman ,who defied us ''. Smiling Carlisle nodded ''You're not the only ones ,I mean look at me I can eat now like a human but I am still a vampire ''. He turns to where Elizabeth's brother is seated . ''Markus will you must tell us the whole story and how your grandfather told you it ,I believe there is something we have missed ''. Markus just nodded though he felt like his whole world was falling to pieces around him .He didn't begin then and there he waited for a moment trying to remember the stories ,some were vague ,others were clear as if he had heard it just seconds ago.

Standing up he begun ''I don't remember much so I will only tell you this ,Elizabeth and I had listened to the stories every day ,grandfather used to tell us it when he looked after us when we weren't in school ,when I got older I used to write some of it down others that wasn't important I just simply forgot ,as you know Elizabeth stopped listening ,She used to hate them but one I can't seem to remember much of . Carlisle you're the only vampire that actually changed ,that must mean something ,I think my sister will come back cause she marked you ''. Gaps could be heard all around the room .Markus did not mean to shock them or anything , he was thinking about Carlisle and why he fainted when Elizabeth disappeared ,he was also thinking about the one story Elizabeth used to like hearing . He wished he could remember it and hated himself for thinking it was boring . Then it struck him . He looked at Carlisle ''She marked you as her soul mate ,the one she'd spend her life with even if she didn't realise it . She didn't know you and didn't see you when you got marked .Edward look at Carlisle's chest for me please ,there should be a mark that looks like a flower over the place where his heart is ,it would be small but you should be able to see it .''Edward obeyed though he didn't understand why he did . He lifted up Carlisle's shirt and looked . He found it . It looked sort of like a rose but it wasn't . He had never seen such a flower in all his years. ''It is called the flower of souls and also the flower of immortality . Grandfather told us the story of how the first immortal human got his soulmate . She was the daughter of a pharaoh .And he was a traveller . He saw her as she was bathing in the Nile ,she didn't see him then but she seemed to change then ,she somehow grew kinder to her servants and even refused when her father tried to marry her off to some nobleman , she waited for him till he came to visit her father one day to help with a war that was going on at the time . Her father found out who and what he was . He wanted the immortality ,so he ordered one of his men to assassinate the immortal human . It didn't happen because she warned him ,she had heard her father's plan and rushed to him . They eloped the next day and was never seen again . Nobody knows how he died ,because a hundred or so years later another was born .You see even if he was immortal ,he could maybe have given up living when he lost her ,his only love ,and that my friends is how it goes ,some live for a thousand years before another is born ,others may commit suicide or are actually killed ,yes killed but not by us I'll have you know , maybe one day we will understand it truly ,so we need to find my sister and bring her back ''. Everyone listened in silence ,they wanted to know more after he finished but didn't ask him ,they wanted to find out things for themselves for now .

She found the main road after hours of searching and then tried to figure out where in Washington state she was . There wasn't a sign in sight so she decided to walk up the road thinking of how she was going to get to Forks ,she just remembered that Essie and the others of her family was still there and needed her . She remembered something else as she thought of a plan . It was something her grandfather had told her the immortal human could do . She must have done it when she got angry ,would she be able to do it without anger? She sure hoped so . She didn't think it will work ,but was shocked when it did. One moment she was there on the side of the road , the next she was standing outside of Forks near the sign that welcomed people to the town . It felt strange to her then ,how it happened she didn't know since she wasn't really thinking about Forks . Some weird force pulled her in another direction than she wished to go then as if she had no say on the matter . She somehow knew which way the force wanted her to go though she tried to resist . She was not shocked this time as she teleported to the Cullen's house without thinking of it again like she didn't with Forks ,yet ended up there . She slowly walked into the house through the back door . The same unknown force pulled and tucked at her making her head to the living room . The door was open so she could see vampires and some of the packs members standing or sitting around the room .They were talking about her and didn't seem to notice that she was there . Her eyes fell on Carlisle who stood in the middle of the room .Smiling to herself she walked towards him . He didn't see her ,nobody did ,but he must have felt something because he suddenly stiffened searching the room . A strange overwhelming feeling made her do what she did next . She lunged at him and grabbed his arm . She was seen for a split second before she teleported with him out of there . Chaos erupted as she disappeared in a blink of an eye with her catch . Gasps could be heard and some swear words coming from the wolves . Markus yelled her name ,and of course she did not respond because she was gone .

Miles away from Forks in an abandoned cabin Elizabeth and Carlisle appeared . She was conscious but he wasn't .He had somehow fainted ,yet not from fright . From what nobody will ever know . Elizabeth laid him down on an old couch and went to look for a blanket to throw over him . She also needed some time to think of why she did what she did . And that was going to take a while . For now she was contend with knowing that he was there with her and not miles away anymore .

This is the end of this chapter ,sorry its late but I was sad this week cause my cousin died and she was so young hope you all had a great week please review and hugs to all readers .


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 11

FIRST KISSES AND THAT WHICH COME AFTER KISSES

Carlisle didn't know where he was when he woke . The room wasn't his that much he could tell. It all came back to him when he got up . Elizabeth had captured him and brought him here, though he wasn't sure where here was . The roles was reversed now ,him being the kidnapped and her the kidnapper . He looked around the room ,by the looks of the shabby old furniture nobody has lived there for a long time . He wondered who it belonged to . He hoped that the owner won't come back and find them trespassing . He didn't want to be the one explaining why they were there. He walked to the faded pink front door to look for Elizabeth . He needed to make her see reason for staying in someone's house . He didn't want trouble .

He found her on the back porch ,staring into the trees that surrounded the place. For a moment he stood there looking at her ,wondering what she was thinking and how she felt . ''We can't stay here '',she suddenly said causing him to jump at this because he didn't expect her to talk . Taking a step towards her ,halting beside her he says in a serious tone '' I was going to tell you that but I am glad you know that this isn't the place for us besides what if the owner comes back though I don't think anybody lived here for a while ''. Smiling she nods ''We should go now I would suggest that you call your family and tell them you are fine ,then we need a place to stay ,I am not going back to Forks just yet ,for the first time in my life I feel free from any bonds except of course the one I feel right now with you ''.

Carlisle wasn't shocked at what she said .He could feel the strange bond pulling at his heart ,at his whole being . It wasn't a bad feeling ,yet it was a bit uncomfortable . Why that was he didn't know . ''Our souls are intertwined with each other '', she said as if she knew what he was thinking ''It never happened between a vampire soul and a human soul before though ,my grandfather always told us a human woman or man was the soul mate of the immortal human ,and it's not supposed to feel uncomfortable ,it's weird I know but I guess we should get used to it somehow ''. He just smiled at that .

They left seconds later having taken a decision that it was better to go now since they had nothing to pack . She teleported them to a city and he called his family from a pay phone inside a small diner .Alice told him that they were fine and asked him when he was coming home .He told her that he wasn't sure but that it won't be soon . He then asked Elizabeth what she wanted next . She told him that they needed to find a place to stay for a while if he wanted to stay that is . He bought a newspaper and looked for properties for sale .He found an advertisement of an apartment big enough for them . He made sure there was two bedrooms though he wished that they could share .He was just not sure of her liking it . They went to look at it and then signed the papers for it. The rent wasn't bad and the neighbourhood was alright to live in .

They moved in within two days' time. He made sure they got everything they needed for a great home .Everything was the best money could buy ,from the pots and pans to the beds . Elizabeth left everything up to him ,she only chose her bed covers ,which was blue and grey . He chose red and gold for his room . He didn't really have to work but he chose to so he somehow got a job that really had nothing to do with being a doctor ,he got a job as a teacher at one of the schools . Elizabeth didn't want to be left alone all day so she found a job as a secretary for a lawyer .

Months went by and before they knew it ,it was Christmas . Elizabeth's job closed for the whole month and so did Carlisle's . It was a bit awkward the first day being at home . They didn't know what to do .They were now used to being at work most of the time except weekends ,though those days they were usually out visiting some friends they had made .

The next day was better they talked and watched movies . They both avoided talking about the feeling that kept them together .Carlisle wished for more than just the strange understanding relationship they had . He had been having very vivid dreams about sleeping with her and that was driving him a bit crazy since he couldn't touch her the way he desperately wanted to . He wished he could talk to her about it but he was afraid that she'd get angry and that was something he didn't want .

Elizabeth secretly had the same strange dreams and was a bit embarrassed about it . She wanted him to make a move first .She didn't want to be the one taking the lead since her parents had not raised her that way . As the months had gone by she had been getting desperate for one little touch from him . But he had kept his distance . And that frustrated her to the point that she had thought of taking action herself and be the one who takes a step for the best .

They were watching a movie that she had wanted to see for a long time ,when she decided that it was time . She stood up from where she sat and walked to him . He watched her with curiosity as to what she was going to do . He wasn't even shocked when she sat down on his lab with her knees pressed into the couch and her front facing him . She smiled at him a bit shyly before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his . That shocked him a bit but he didn't show it . He just felt her soft lips against his ,that made his heart miss a beat and then it beat louder and faster than ever . He found himself kissing her back . He didn't resist when she asked him to take his shirt off . He just obliged as if he did it every day for her .He couldn't stop the gasp when she took of hers . He now knew where she was going with this and though he didn't like it to happen just like that he couldn't find a way to tell her no because he was already hooked . He took control of the situation though by remembering that he was the man and she was the woman which meant that he was to lead not her . He pushed her onto her back and kissed her face ,her neck and then trailed a series of kisses down to her belly button .

For the next hour or so they did what they had been dreaming of . They explored eachother's bodies with so much eagerness . When the real bonding part came he was more gentle with her than he was with any other woman he ever encountered . They didn't think of the consequences ,they were too far to do so now . They fell asleep in eachother's arms later satisfied to be with eachother . Their bond was stronger than it ever was . Carlisle was happy about that and so was Elizabeth . They were truly together now as a couple .It made the past months seem like a vague dream .

The next couple of days they were like children with new toys that they couldn't get enough of . In Carlisle's mind there was a nagging thought though that he couldn't shake .He remembered Edward and Bella then . He hoped that nothing like that would happen to him and Elizabeth . And he hoped Elizabeth would be stronger than Bella . So he threw caution to the wind and just enjoyed what his mate gave him not regretting any of it for now that is until something does happen that would need his attention . For now they were eachother's and no person could change that .

This is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed ,I know it's short but these days I have no time for myself much . What with the church bazaar coming up and me helping my mom with making stuff for her stall . Please review and hugs to all readers . Oh yeah I know I didn't write much details but well I am not the type to write details of lovemaking and such so please just bear with me . Oh and before I forget I don't own Twilight saga I only own my oc .


	12. Chapter 12

Carlisle's heart beat

Chapter 12

BABY PETER AND THE NEW VAMPIRE RACE

For the first time since he was a vampire Carlisle felt free again of the burden he had been carrying all the time . He weirdly never craved blood again ,though he still had to hunt just to keep his eyes as golden as ever ,otherwise people would ask why his eyes were golden the one day and black the next . His life with Elizabeth was pretty much great . She filled him in any possible way he could imagine . He loved her so much it hurt to think that maybe someday it would end if she decided that she had lived long enough to let go . He didn't want to lose her ever and somehow that's how he knew Edward had felt when he thought that Bella was dead . So he took each day like it was his last and lived to the fullest with his mate .

Elizabeth on the other hand wondered sometimes if she had made the right decision to give him everything and more of her everyday . It was great to be with him ,but doubts did play in her mind and so she pushed those doubts to the back of her mind because she knew that it was too late to undo everyday and night they had spend together already . There was no chance to turn back time . She just hoped that her grandfather could forgive her wherever he may be because vampires was actually the enemy not the friend and that was a fact she could not deny ,not now not ever .

She was making breakfast one morning when she became extremely nauseous from the smell of bacon and eggs frying in oil . She hadn't felt like that before ,so she wondered if the oil or the bacon was off . Carlisle has already left for work . Gladly for her . She really didn't want to feel embarrassed if he found her hugging the toilette . She called in sick at work and stayed home feeling a bit miserable . She felt better in the afternoon but was too tired to get up from bed .

Carlisle found her asleep on the bed they now shared when he came home late afternoon . He was going to let her just sleep when she suddenly sat up . ''You're home '', she said in a rather croaky voice as if she had a sore throat or something . Frowning he went to sit down next to her and took her hand . ''What's wrong ?'', he asked with concern in his voice . She swallowed and knew she couldn't lie to him . He was a doctor after all . ''I stayed home today ,I felt unwell this morning so I called in sick '', she says softly trying to get the croak out of her voice . Frowning he asked ''And you didn't think to go see a doctor ? '', forgetting that he himself is one . Shaking her she pulled her hand out of his '' I'm sure it's just a bug flying around , I'll be fine tomorrow '',she said trying to convince him and herself

She was wrong in so many ways because she felt more sick with everyday that passed that she even quitted her job because she couldn't handle it anymore . Carlisle decided to do his duty as a doctor and examine her once to see what was wrong . The biggest shock waited on them both when he found out what ails her . She was three months pregnant and to him as a vampire it was really impossible since Bella had had Renesmee in mere weeks rather than the months that she should have . So he was very concerned about this and a nagging feeling caused him to wonder if Elizabeth was unfaithful to him but then he pushed that to the back of his mind remembering that she couldn't have been unless she was seeing someone in her lunch hour which sounded very ridiculous .And then he also remembered who she was and that could explain why she wasn't having the baby like Bella did .

Elizabeth watched as emotions played on his face as he was thinking and so she was wondering if he was going to leave her simply because it was the manner of some men to do so . ''Carlisle what are we going to do ? '',she couldn't help but ask feeling somewhat scared at the prospect of becoming a mother of a half vampire baby . He looked at her with an intense expression on his face then and said without hesitating in a strong voice ''We will raise this child Darling ,because he or she is a gift ,and it isn't the baby's fault that he or she is growing inside of you it's ours ''. She knew Carlisle was right ,but she also knew that it was risky to carry a child that wasn't entirely human inside of you . He or she could hurt her because of the human side really . She wasn't Bella who had carried Renesmee without feeling that it was wrong . She was scared though she knew Carlisle wouldn't let anything happen to her . So she decided not to terminate her baby's life .

They planned then to go home to his family because everything he needed to help the baby into this world was back home . They didn't teleport . He had forbidden her to do that now that she was in such a condition . They drove to Forks one morning in her fourth month and had to sleepover twice in motels to give her rest from the long journey they had to take . He didn't call his family to let them know that they were coming he didn't want to worry them . ''My mother was my age when she gave birth to me ''Elizabeth said once when they drove through Seattle . He listened and smiled a little but didn't comment on it . She was a twenty three year old now the same age as he had been for years . She was twenty one when he met her that meant that he almost knew her for two years now because the year was nearly half way through the first time he saw her . It was strange how to him that their lives had become strangled together ever since he saw her that day Alice had told him to go with her to see Markus's sister . He was very concerned about her . He knew that they really shouldn't have done what they did . He of all people should have known the consequences of their actions .

It was raining when they drove into Forks one evening . And it was freezing . He made her wear warmer clothes and told her that he didn't have to since he didn't feel the cold so much as she did . The house lights were on when they got there . They could see Jacob and Renesmee on the porch talking and laughing . He could hear others of his family inside and he could hear the Television in the livingroom . He parked the car just infront of the porch and got out . Renesmee with Jacob on her heals rushed down the porch stairs to him and threw her arms around him . '' Your back !'', she yelled happily holding him tight . Smiling he hugged her back then pushed her gently away from him . He then looked towards Elizabeth who had remained seated with a nervous expression on her face . Renesmee followed his gaze . ''She came too? Oh that's great news ,wait till Markus hears this ,''she said and then turned around to go inside and tell everyone the great news . Jacob stayed behind smiling fondly at the retreating young woman . ''You just made her night Doc '',he said to Carlisle .Carlisle just nodded and walked around the car to the passenger side of the car . He opened the door and helped his mate get out . He also listened for the tell tail footfalls of the rest of his family members . Sure enough he heard them come out of the house . So he turned around and smiled at them ,while Elizabeth held on to him shyly .

She needn't be shy because when her brother set eyes on her he ran to her and threw his arms around her . ''Elsie ! Jy is terug ! ,Elsie ! you're back!'', he exclaimed .She let go of Carlisle then and wrapped her arms around her brother for the first time in years . Tears rolled down her cheeks and he tried drying them like when they were kids with his thumbs . ''Ek is so jammer boeta !I'm so sorry brother !'',she cried burying her face into his chest . ''It's nothing Elsie ,all that count is that you are safe and that you came back ''he said holding her tight hoping that she was really alright . ''And I am sorry too for deserting you when you needed me the most '',he added . She said nothing just held him tighter .

After a few minutes Carlisle pulled her away from Markus . ''We should go inside '', he said . Everyone nodded ,agreeing to do as he says . Inside they went to the living room and there Carlisle told them of the time away from them . He didn't tell them about Elizabeth's condition . He promised her that he will wait until she tells her brother, which won't take long because they have had an agreement ,that just as soon as he had finished telling everyone his part she'd tell Markus . His part to tell wasn't too long so she didn't have much time to prepare though she did have the time to get used to the thought of telling her brother while they were still on the road .

Elizabeth listened in silence as Carlisle told them everything that had happened since they had been away . Except of course the love making parts and its consciences. She had another problem too that was very distracting . She could sense her brother's eyes on her and the feeling of being watched was a bit nerve racking . She decided then that she needed to tell her brother first ,so she stood up from her seat next to Carlisle and walked over to her brother . There she took him by the hand and lead him out of the room . ''I need you to have an open mind okay ? because what I'm going to tell you is maybe going to make you mad '',She started as they came out onto the front porch . He just nodded so she continued ''I didn't know why it happened but it did ,so anyways here it is ,I'm pregnant . Four months already ,and before you start a rampage ,I am perfectly fine it's not like Bella's pregnancy or anything though the baby is half vampire and half human ,I think it's my immortal human state that changed it all ,if I was a normal human I guess I wouldn't have had the baby under normal circumstances ,so yeah I guess I'm just lucky to be me ''. She finished in one breath making her brother's head turn with the way she talked so fast ,but he did hear her and for once he wasn't angry but disappointed to say the least . He knew he couldn't change anything though he wish he could . With a sight he let the thoughts go and tried thinking about the innocent child growing inside his sister .

Carlisle watched the door waiting for Elizabeth and Markus to return . He hoped that everything was alright . His family watched him . Their ears had heard what Elizabeth had said ,but they hadn't talked to Carlisle about it though they wanted to . He heaved a sigh of relief when she came back with Markus in tow . A Markus that didn't look too happy . Elizabeth looked nobody in the eye ,which made Carlisle worried . So he stood up and went to her ,pulling her into his arms . ''It's done '',She said softly pressing her head against his chest . He didn't say a word .He rather held her tight inside the safety of his arms .

The months went by slowly . The long wait was making Elizabeth nervous and a little bit scared . She didn't know what was going to happen and Carlisle was already making sure she was fine every single day scaring her even more . The others of the family watched her closely too . They didn't trust anything she said even if she showed them that she was okay . Markus was far more worse than the rest even more so than Carlisle . He never left her side not even when she needed the bath room . That creeped her out a little . She wished for the months to go by faster so that her brother's fears could be put to rest . She was in her last weeks when her baby decided it was time to come . And so she went into labour two weeks before her time .Just like her mother had with her .

Carlisle and Markus was there helping her . The pain was awful but she was happy when her son was born an hour before midnight . She smiled when Carlisle held him with a loving look on his face and no one dared taking him away from Carlisle . They named him Peter because she didn't want her child to have a complicated name . He had her grey eyes and Carlisle's hair . She loved him so much already .

That year was the year of babies for the Cullen's because with Elizabeth's abilities by defying the supernatural vampires could get kids too . So Rosalie got her wish at last and gave birth to a healthy girl . But that wasn't the end . Esme and Alice both had babies .Esme had the first Koster twins since the crusades . Twin boys that was going to be Peters best friends for life . Alice had a girl and a year later she had a boy and a girl . The whole family was happy now that they knew that they could have normal fulfilling lives just like any other person in the world and that was all thanks to Carlisle's true heart beat Elizabeth Koster a woman who stepped into their lives one day and rewrote their life story . Giving them back what has been taken from them when they were turned .

The Volturi came to visit sometimes but as the years gone by they stopped yet stayed friends with the Cullen's now . It was like a new era for all vampires then as they now could reproduce giving them power over the vampire part of them and that was how a new sort of vampire breed came to be . A race that was like humans though they still had their shimmering skin and their hunger for blood ,only sometimes though because they could eat like any person could .

A hundred or so years went by before Elizabeth knew that the next immortal Human was to be born soon but not because she had died ,because she had lived . Standing on the familiar front porch of the now big Cullen family she smiled wishing in her heart that she could be there at the new mothers side to see the young immortal human being born . The child was her old cousin Essie 's great grandchild and was her kin . ''You know we can go have a look '', Carlisle whispered from behind her . She shook her head ''No I will go see the boy when the time is right and show him the way '',she said turning around and wrapping her arms around him . He smiled down at her still young face . She hadn't change a day since they met and he was happy about it . ''And where's my hug ?'', their son asked from the front door . They just laughed and went to hug him . ''Here '', they both said making him laugh . ''No fair Peter '', Rosalie's daughter Emma called from inside the house ''I want a hug too ''. Peter laughed at her but went there and gave her a hug . The two of them had married and had two sons and a daughter who was dear to them . And got spoiled by both the grandmothers and grandfathers .

Smiling at eachother Carlisle and Elizabeth walked down the porch steps to go for a walk . The rest of the old Cullen's joined them leaving the next generation behind and also the generation after them . ''Dad and Mom would have been proud of us Elsie '',Markus says as he falls into step beside her . She nodded ''Yes but most of all Grandfather would have been too ''. They both laughed happily at that wondering about the next hundred years to come . Would they have more Cullen's or would they perish somehow . No it was no use thinking like that . They had to live each day as it came with happiness as a guide .And that was the end of all worries .

Somewhere in another town a baby boy was being born . The new Immortal human has arrived ….

This is the end sorry this story was so short and sometimes boring but I liked writing everything hope you enjoy this last chapter a huge hug to all readers please review . and well as always I don't own Twilight saga I only own Elizabeth and her brother and all the little babies .


End file.
